Sketch
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Viñetas varias sobre la pareja Tezuka x Ryoma/Fem
1. Sketch 1: Ya estoy en casa

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

_Sketch 1. Ya estoy en casa._

Tezuka Kunimitsu llevaba trabajando toda la tarde en el ordenador. Su buffet de abogados se enfrentaba a un complicado caso de malversación de fondos por parte de una compañía aseguradora. Llevaban meses buscando información, recabando testimonios, pruebas, documentos incriminatorios... y un larguísimo etcИtera. El juicio empezaría la siguiente semana y con toda la información recogida no tardarían mucho en meter entre rejas a semejantes mafiosos.

- Tadaima - escuchó desde la entrada del piso.

- Okaeri Ryoma - contestó distraídamente sin apartar la mirada del portatil.

- ¿Aún estás con eso? - preguntó ella con un dejo de incredulidad y frustración mientras dejaba caer sin muchos reparos su bolso en el sofá. Karupin trotó desde su cesta junto al radiador a saludar a su ama.

- Mmh... - contestó él. En las últimas dos semanas esa parecía ser su única respuesta a cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera. Y Ryoma ya estaba harta.

- Voy ha hacer pescado para cenar ¿te apetece? - preguntó encaminándose a la cocina.

- Mmh...

- ... ¿quedaba algo de salteado de verdura para acompañar? - insistió abriendo el congelador.

- Mmh...

Una gran vena se hinchó en su frente. Sacó la bandeja de pescado congelado y lo metió en el microondas para descongelar. Volvió a asomarse al salón. Kunimitsu seguía sentado en la mesa tecleando sin descanso. Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, sabía que era estúpido pero estaba realmente celosa del portátil de su novio. En las dos últimas semanas lo tocaba más que a ella...

Una sonrisa perversa curvó sus labios.

...

- Mmh... - contestó automáticamente Tezuka, sin escuchar realmente lo que le habían dicho.

Algo calló sobre su cabeza rompiendo su concentración. Cogió el objeto desconocido con la mano izquierda, temiendo que Karupin hubiera vuelto a tirarle su ratón de trapo (generalmente cubierto de antihigiénicas babas) para que jugara con él.

Pero no fue eso lo que colgó ante sus ojos. Reconoció de inmediato el primoroso y provocador sujetador de encaje blanco que sostenía ante él. Había sido parte de su regalo a Ryoma por su cuarto aniversario.

- Te decía... - levantó la cabeza y la vio en la puerta del baño, desvistiéndose con parsimonia y sensualidad. Con un suave movimiento de hombros su vestido calló al suelo entorno a sus pies - que voy a darme un baño... - se dio la vuelta, retirando su largo cabello oscuro por encima del hombro y exponiendo la blancura de su espalda desnuda. Le miró por encima de hombros con una incitadora bajada de pestañas - ¿Me frotas la espalda, sempai...? - y sin esperar respuesta desapareció tras la puerta.

Tezuka se quedó inmóvil cinco segundos enteros, aún sosteniendo el sujetador en la mano. Cuando recuperó la movilidad, guardó el archivo, apagó el ordenador y se dirigió al baño desabrochándose la camisa y dejándola olvidada en medio del pasillo. Bien podía tomarse un descanso...

Karupin se enroscó en su cesta dispuesto a echarse una siesta. La cena se iba a retrasar.

--

Y hasta aquí. Una amiga me comentó que no habían fics de TezukaxRyoma/Fem y allá que fui XP

Espero que guste, tal vez suba algo más si me llega la inspiración.

Ja ne!


	2. Sketch 2: Territorial

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Sketch 2. Territorial

Su relación con Ryoma nunca había sido simple. Sus caracteres eran demasiado cerrados y sus actitudes demasiado altivas, tendían a chocar con frecuencia, pero también les hacían comprenderse como ninguna otro persona podría jamás.

Otra cosa que tendía a interferir en su relación eran las fuentes externas.

El primero había sido su padre, Echizen Nanjiro, que pese a su actitud infantil, pasota y despreocupada, había representado el papel de padre celoso y desconfiado perfectamente el día que Ryoma lo presentó oficialmente como a su novio. Tuvo que aguantar un discurso de 45 minutos lleno de advertencias, amenazas hacia su virilidad, recomendaciones sobre 'esperar hasta el matrimonio', y promesas de dolores inimaginables que sufriría si le hacía algo malo a su niña.

Por suerte Rinko-kasan había sido más abierta y receptiva ante la idea de que su única hija se echara novio. Igual que la prima Nanako, confidente de Ryoma para todos los asuntos referentes al corazón. El que no se lo había tomado tan bien había sido Ryoga. Claro que no había sabido de su relación de la mejor de las maneras.

Tezuka y Ryoma habían estado haciendo los deberes en la sala (Nanjiro había prohibido terminantemente que estuvieran solos en cualquier sitio con superficies horizontales) y por casualidades del destino se habían quedado solos (Rinko estaba trabajando, Nanjiro en el templo y Nanako había salido a comprar salsa para la cena) así que aprovecharon para hacerse mimos. Una caricia en la mano, una sonrisa cómplice, un pasito a la derecha para sentarse más pegados... y finalmente un beso. Justo en ese momento el teléfono móvil de encima de la mesa se había puesto a sonar. Al principio lo ignoraron, pero el pitido cada vez era más alto, agudo y punzante. Perdiendo la paciencia, Tezuka lo cogió y descolgó sin mirar de quien era la llamada.

- ¿Qué narices quieres? - preguntó de mal talante y algo jadeante por la falta de aliento. Llevaba más de una semana sin poder besar a su novia por culpa de la vigilancia paterna y la amenaza indirecta de su fanclub.

- Kuni no... - susurró Ryoma alzando el otro teléfono de la mesa. El suyo. Acababa de darse cuanta de que estaba hablando con el móvil de ella, cuando una iracunda voz rugió desde el otro lado.

- ¡¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES TÚ Y QUE HACES CON EL TELÉFONO DE MI HERMANA?!

Y ahí habían seguido cinco minutos de gritos, insultos y amenazas antes de que Ryoma cogiera el teléfono e intentara hablar con él.

Siendo 'intentara' la palabra clave. Al final solo le colgó y desconectó el teléfono.

Una semana después Ryoga se presentó en casa dispuesto a someterlo al tercer grado con el apoyo de Nanjiro.

No. Definitivamente no había tenido suerte con los varones Echizen. Y con quien peor suerte había tenido era con el de apariencia más inofensiva:

Karupín.

El primer encontronazo había sido dos semanas después de ser presentado a la familia. Estaba en al sala esperando a que Ryoma y Rinko-kasan trajeran té, cuando Karupín se sentó sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo con fijeza. Pasaron así varios minutos, mirándose sin mover un solo músculo, estudiándose con la mirada. Cuando Ryoma llegó con el té el gato maulló feliz y bajó de la mesa yendo a fregarse contra ella. Ryoma le rascó tras las orejas y le sirvió una taza a Kunimitsu. Justo cuando este iba a cogerla... el gato le clavó las uñas en la espalda y se dejó caer hacia abajo, del sobresalto la taza se le escapó y le calló encima, escaldándose el estómago y los muslos. Entre la quemadura y los arañazos de su espalda no pudo dormir durante tres días.

- Solo quería jugar, no te enfades - le había dicho Ryoma. Y la había creído, al fin y al cabo era su mascota, ella sabía como era.

O eso pensaba. Ella solo conocía el lado tierno, achuchable y mimoso del minino. A Tezuka le tocó conocer su lado oscuro, el que proclamaba que estaba emparentado con los temibles felinos de la sabana. Cada vez que iba al hogar Echizen, Karupin se las apañaba para fastidiar sin que parecieran las agresiones que en realidad eran: un mordisco mientras intentaba darle una galleta, un zarpazo al corretear tras una pelota, un vaso volcado sobre los deberes recién terminados, la chaqueta de su uniforme cubierta de pelos... y el imposible acercamiento a Ryoma mientras él estuviera en la misma habitación.

Se sentaba en medio de ellos o se apoltronaba en su regazo cuando miraban la tele en el sillón, mandándole miradas mortales que Ryoma no veía por centrar su atención en la pantalla.

Karupin era un gato. Los gatos eran posesivos y territoriales. Y Ryoma era suya.

La situación se agravó los primeros meses en que vivieron juntos en su piso. Casi le había rogado a Ryoma que dejara al gato en casa de sus padres, diciéndole que con sus estudios y el trabajo a tiempo parcial no estarían casi en casa y el pobre Karupin estaría siempre solo. Casi la había convencido. Pero todos sus argumentos quedaron en el olvido cuando el gato la miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos de una forma tan lastimera, que incluso se gano el privilegio de pasar la primera noche en el piso en su cama.

Por poco se había puesto a llorar (más aún con el gato acostado en medio de los dos y con las garras listas para usar a la menor señal de acercamiento). Desde ese día se inició una guerra sin cuartel entre los dos para conseguir la atención de Ryoma. Ella apenas les prestaba atención, Karupin le parecía adorable y Tezuka un terco y suponía que con el tiempo se les pasaría.

Por suerte y con el paso del tiempo, habían llegado a alguna clase de entendimiento, algo así como una custodia compartida. Cada uno tenía sus horas y sus momentos con Ryoma. Las meriendas eran para Karupin seguidas de un rato de juego y mimitos. Las cenas eran para Kunimitsu, seguidas de jugueteos en el dormitorio. Habitación a la cual el gato no entraba mientras él estuviera en casa. El sofá era terreno común. Los tres podían apoltronarse allí a ver la tele o leer bajo una manta en invierno.

Aún y así de vez en cuando alguno podía sentirse avaricioso y acaparar toda su atención sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada al contrario...

Bueno, tal vez algo sí...

La puerta corredera del balcón se abrió, Kunimitsu salió con Karupin firmemente sujeto por el pescuezo.

- Ni hablar, esta noche no - le dijo con tono amenazante. El felino lanzó un zarpazo al frente, pero lo esquivó con entrenada práctica -. Le prometí a Ryoma una cena tranquila y romántica como premio por aprobar su examen y tú no vas a interponerte.

- Meow... ffff... - bufó esponjando el pelaje. Kunimitsu lo dejó en la canastilla que le tenía preparada en el balcón y cerró la puerta antes de que se volviera a colar dentro. Las cortinas fueron echadas y las luces apagadas.

Karupin agitó la cola lentamente, maquinando su futura (y no muy lejana) venganza.

--

jojojojo... ¿alguien más se imagina a Karupin así? No pude evitarlo y hasta cierto punto tiene su lógica.

En conmemoración a la publicación en castellano del 4º libro de la saga Crepúsculo ¡EdwardxBella 4ever!

Ja ne!


	3. Sketch 3: Retraso

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

**¡OJO! Esta historia lleva moraleja.**

Sketch 3. Retraso

Jamás tres palabras le había aterrorizado tanto.

Él, que se había enfrentado a los mejores jugadores de tenis del país; que había afrontado sin miedo la operación y la dura rehabilitación de su brazo sin que le temblara el pulso; que había conseguido mantener bajo control a los 30 integrantes del club de tenis sin despeinarse; él, que había sobrevivido a los zumos mejorados de Inui y a las diabólicas maquinaciones de Fuji, a las subidas de azúcar de Kikumaru, los estallidos de Kawamura, las crisis nerviosas de Oishi y las violentas peleas sin sentido de Kaidoh y Momoshiro...

Ahora estaba acojonado.

- Tengo un retraso.

Solo esa frase saliendo de los labios de su novia era responsable de su actual estado.

- ¿Estás segura? - pregunta casi suplicando. Que haya contado mal los días, que se haya saltado una hoja del calendario, que se haya despistado... ¡Cualquier explicación!

- Claro que lo estoy. Sabes de sobra que soy puntual como un reloj y llevo casi dos semanas de retraso.

- Pero... - mil explicaciones corrieron por su mente, intentando elegir una que explique todo - siempre usamos protección.

- No siempre. ¿O ya no recuerdas el cumpleaños de Oishi? - preguntó enarcando una ceja casi acusadoramente.

Tosió acomodándose las gafas, intentado disimular el pequeño bochorno que el recuerdo le había producido.

Por lo general era un hombre serio, estoico, de firme moral, modales impecables y sólidos principios. Pero en cuanto Ryoma andaba cerca los pilares de su rectitud se tambaleaban. El cumpleaños de su antiguo sub-Capitán había sido un momento realmente crítico.

Aquella noche Ryoma estaba realmente preciosa con aquel vestido negro de tirantes que solo se ponía en contadas ocasiones (Más que nada porque por mucho que le gustara a Tezuka, siempre le daban ganas de quitárselo y Ryoma decía que para lucirlo tan poco mejor no se lo ponía). La cosa empeoraba con sus antiguos pretendientes desinhibidos por el alcohol. Le había faltado un pelo para no saltarle los dientes a Atobe cuando intentó impresionarla con el capital que su empresa había ganado, el yate que se había comprado y el hotel que acababa de construir en Honolulu y al que muy cortésmente la invitaba (Ryoma lo despachó con un: "Muy interesante Rey Mono. Voy a por otra Ponta").

Después Ibu Shinji (aún no sabía como había terminado en la fiesta) se había lanzado en un interminable discurso de murmullos ininteligibles que Ryoma parecía escuchar con atención (después descubrió que ni se había dado cuenta de que Ibu estaba allí y que solo había estado junto a él por la fuente de pastelitos que había en la mesa.)

Pero el peor sin duda, había sido Sengoku y su complejo de pulpo. A la menor oportunidad le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, o la cogía de la mano, o le lanzaba piropos que a cada bebida se volvían más picantes y desvergonzados. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando el pelirrojo le rodeó al cintura con un brazo y empezó a susurrarle al oído. Había abandonado a Oishi hablando sobre un paciente que tenía en la planta de pediatría y se había lanzado hacia ellos. Le había dedicado una mirada asesina al pelirrojo y este entre risitas nerviosas se había alejado.

Ryoma lo miró con una ceja arqueada y antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos habían abandonado la fiesta, conducido hasta el mirador del parque Fuguki y se habían devorado a besos mutuamente. Tezuka vagamente recordaba que Ryoma comentaba algo de que no tenían preservativos. Él estaba demasiado encendido de celos y pasión como para preocuparse de esas nimiedades.

Pero ahora, con la mente despejada y fría, sin aquel fuego en las entrañas que lo urgía a tenerla solo para él, otra emoción igual de intensa se apoderaba de él. Miedo.

- Pero puede deberse a mil cosas - insistió aferrándose a cualquier cosa. No se veía capaz de asumir el papel de padre, no aún, no tan pronto ni tan... de repente -. Has estado muy nerviosa con la Tesis y también con lo de tu padre. Tal vez el estrés te haya alterado el metabolismo...

- Puede ser... pero...

- Solo por unos días de retraso no puedes estar segura - intentó convencerla. Y convencerse.

- Tienes razón - dijo Ryoma con un suspiro, después lo miró directamente a los ojos y con aquel tono imperativo suyo que tantos problemas le había causado en el instituto le dijo -, pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Baja a la farmacia y compra un test de embarazo.

Un jarro de agua fría no lo hubiera dejado tan helado.

- ¿Qué yo que? - preguntó un tanto alarmado.

- La culpa es tuya por tener demasiada prisa y negarte a parar un minuto para buscar un condón. Ahora se responsable y ve por él - exigió alzando la barbilla, casi desafiándolo a que le llevara la contraria.

Dudó por unos segundos y finalmente suspiró ¿para qué discutir? Se puso la chaqueta y bajó a al calle.

La farmacia estaba en la esquina, pasaba por delante todos los días antes de irse a trabajar y siempre estaba vacía. Pero al parecer no era lo mismo por las tardes. Una anciana le discutía a una de las farmacéuticas las pastillas que le había recetado el médico, mientras una mujer compraba jarabe para la tos. Él se fue a una vitrina llena de enjuagues bucales fingiendo interés, ni loco iba a pedir algo tan comprometedor con público delante. Esperó a que la mujer del jarabe se fuera, y esperó un poco más por si la anciana también se marchaba. Pero parecía muy entretenida contándole a la dependienta todas las dolencias y enfermedades que había sufrido en los últimos treinta años. Acababa de decidir que si hablaba en susurros no lo podría escuchar cuando una pareja entró a comprar pañales. Tezuka regresó a la contemplación de las vitrinas. Tintes, cremas para la piel, té relajante, protector labial...

- Joven ¿qué quería? - preguntó la afable farmacéutica desde el mostrador. Tezuka se dio cuenta de que otras tres señoras aguardaban mirándole con curiosidad e impaciencia.

- No tengo prisa - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que las señoras pasaran delante.

- Oh, muchas gracias, pero podemos esperar - dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa amistosa, típica de cualquier abuela.

- Pasa, pasa querido - animó otra.

- Pero no atosiguéis al chico - intervino la tercera y añadió con tono conocedor - por la cara que trae seguramente tiene que pedir algo que le da vergüenza.

- Oh... - exclamaron las otras dos mirándolo con abierta curiosidad, esperando a que hablara. Incluso la anciana que ya estaba cuando entró, dejó a medias su historia de cómo le habían operado por error la vesícula para observarlo. Kunimitsu solo quería salir corriendo y esconderse. La farmacéutica enarcó una ceja, esperando.

- ¿Si me dices la talla...? - dijo en voz baja intentando ayudar. Kunimitsu sabía que su cara debía estar tan roja como los tomates maduros.

- Me temo que es un poco tarde para comprar eso - musitó lo más bajito que pudo, la chica asintió con mirada conocedora y se perdió en la trastienda. Las cuatro señoras lo observaban entretenidas, una de ellas incluso le subió el audio a su audífono. ¿Es que no podían ocuparse de sus asuntos? La farmacéutica regresó y dejó una cajita con la palabra PREDICTOR en el mostrados.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó la anciana número dos - mi hija utilizó el mismo cuando pensó que estaba en estado. Funciona muy bien.

- Hay que ver estas cosas modernas que inventan - intervino la anciana número tres - cuando yo era joven, en el pueblo solíamos utilizar el cubilete para saber si alguna moza estaba en estado.

- ¿Y eso como funciona? - preguntó la anciana uno.

- Lanzas los dados con el cubilete. Si te sale un siete, estás en cinta.

- En mi pueblo se usaba el truco de la rana, pero desde que pusieron la fábrica junto al río que dejaron de haber, y tuvimos que acudir al doctor.

- Por favor, solo dígame cuanto vale - suplicó Kunimitsu.

- 1.200 Yen.

Tezuka arrojó el dinero sobre el mostrador y salió corriendo. Nunca más volvería a esa farmacia.

Ryoma enarcó una ceja al verlo llegar sin aliento y con cara de querer esconderse y no volver a salir en los próximos cien años. Pero prefirió no preguntar. Cogió el predictor y fue al baño. Cinco minutos después salió con la tableta en una mano y las instrucciones en la otra.

- Dice que hay que esperar dos minutos - leyó sentándose junto a él en el sofá - si se pone azul es positivo, si se pone rosa es negativo.

Lo dejó en la mesita de café y esperaron. Tezuka la abrazó contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué haremos si estoy embarazada? - preguntó en un murmullo. Él se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

- Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos.

Ryoma se arrebujó en su abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos esperaron en silencio, el tic-tac del reloj de pared era lo único que se escuchaba en el apartamento. Cuando el tiempo pasó Ryoma estiró el brazo y observó la pequeña casilla. Y siguió observándola... y siguió observándola.

- ¿Qué color? - preguntó Tezuka con el corazón en la garganta. Ryoma lo miró y se lo mostró.

Verde.

¿Verde?

¿Qué demonios significaba verde?

- Creo que está defectuoso - sentenció Ryoma con un suspiró de resignación, tanta tensión para nada - ¿podrías bajar a la farmacia a por otro?

Kunimitsu se la quedó mirando en completo silencio. Ni muerto volvía a pasar por semejante bochorno. Esas abuelas cotillas podían seguir allí.

- Mejor mañana vamos al hospital y que te hagan unos análisis. Estos chismes no son muy de fiar y es una tontería comprar otro...

Antes muerto que a la farmacia.

--

jojojo... disfruté como una enana escribiendo este XD

La idea surgió después de recordar un artículo en el que varias personas relataban las experiencias más vergonzosas de su vida, una de ellas era la de un chico que iba a tener sexo por primera vez y mientras estaba en la farmacia comprando condones se dio cuenta de que no llevaba bastante, justo entonces entró su padre y al final este le dio el dinero que le faltaba. XD

Simplemente esto es una variación de aquel suceso.

Moraleja: Recordad usar SIEMPRE protección. Como decía el anuncio **"Póntelo, pónselo"**

Ja ne!


	4. Sketch 4: Diotrías

Sketch

**By Tenshi Lain**

_Notas en boli Vic:_

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Sketch 4. Diotrías

El despiadado despertador pitó sin contemplaciones alas siete en punto. Ryoma desenredó los brazos del torso de su novio y le dio un manotazo para apagarlo.

- Buenos días - saludó su compañero de cama dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cama.

Ella solo gimoteó mientras se daba la vuelta y enterraba el rostro en la almohada. No estuvo así mucho rato, alzó la mirada para ver a su novio vestirse. Era increíble que después de tantas mañanas compartidas siguiera sobresaltándose al verlo sin gafas, pero así era. Era como contemplar a una persona totalmente distinta.

Alargó la mano y cogió las finas gafas de montura plateada de la mesilla. Las observó entre sus manos con detenimiento. Era curioso como una cosa tan pequeña podía cambiar tanto el aspecto de su novio. Con las gafas puestas, Kunimitsu era la viva imagen de un hombre de negocios escrupuloso o un incorruptible abogado. Le otorgaban una seriedad que desde sus años del Seigaku le habían añadido años.

Aún recordaba a aquella novata de primero que le había preguntado si era el maestro de matemáticas. La historia estuvo circulando por el equipo varios días, haciendo que todos los jugadores se desternillaran... hasta que el capitán se cansó y los sometió a un brutal entrenamiento premiado con el último zumo mejorado de Inui.

Nunca más se volvió a hablar del tema.

Pero volviendo a las gafas, no era que lo hiciera parecer viejo. Todo lo contrario. Se le veía joven, pero no lo bastante como para adjudicarle la estupidez propia de un adolescente. Le daban un cierto aire de... sexy madurez.

Después estaba la forma en que resaltaban sus ojos, esos ojos castaños y almendrados, de mirada profunda y hasta cierto punto predadora, que la hacían estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies cuando los clavaba en ella. Ojos que parecían querer devorarla... pero que también sabían mirarla con dulzura y cariño, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo.

Amaba cada centímetro del metro ochenta de Kunimitsu, pero sus ojos eran sin lugar a dudas su parte favorita.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar como Kunimitsu se golpeaba la espinilla con la cómoda. Una serie de improperios siseados escapó de sus labios mientras se frotaba la zona adolorida.

Ryoma suspiró y se acercó para ponerle las gafas.

Definitivamente sus gafas le resaltaban su belleza natural, su fuerte presencia y salvaguardaban su integridad física.

Porque sin ellas... estaba totalmente _**cegato**_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wola! ¿Qué tal la vida?

Aquí va otro sketch. Es el último que tenía escrito, así que no sé cuando subiré otro, aunque estoy pensando en hacer alguno con ellos dos más jóvenes, estos cuatro estaban todos situados en su relación de pareja post-universitaria. No sé, ya veré...

Ja ne!


	5. Sketch 5: Leyendas

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

_Sketch 5. Leyendas_

Kunimitsu Tezuka era un estudiante de instituto normal y corriente. Buen estudiante, gran deportista, tal vez algo serio. Su vida se regía por la lógica y la razón, desde muy niño aprendió a creer solo en aquello que podía ver y entender, nunca creyó en hadas, brujas, dragones, extraterrestres ni fantasmas.

Aunque de haberlo hecho su vida no se hubiera complicado tanto...

Todo empezó un martes trece de luna nueva, era ya de noche y él regresaba a casa tras haber estudiado en la biblioteca hasta tarde. Decidió atajar por el jardín del templo del barrio, ignorando por completo la antigua leyenda que decía que NUNCA había que ir allí de noche.

El alumbrado de la calle no alcanzaba a iluminar la zona, estaba muy oscuro, él caminaba con cuidado para no tropezar. Al llegar a mitad de camino, el ruido de hojas lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Un gato? - pensó mirando hacia los matorrales que bordeaban el camino, no había viento al que poder culpar. Permaneció quieto, pero no se repitió el crujido.

Siguió andando. Cuatro metros más adelante volvió a escuchar el crujir de hojas, esta vez más cerca. Ningún gato podía hacer tanto ruido.

- ¿Y si fuera un ladrón que intenta asaltar las reliquias del templo? - se preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No sería la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Sacó la raqueta de su funda, empuñándola con fuerza y con cuidado siguió avanzando atento ante la posible aparición de un ladrón. Si tenía suerte y no iba armado, podría con él.

Por tercera vez las hojas crujieron, justo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente alzando el brazo para atacar.

Pero no se movió.

No podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

- Vaya... - dijo una dulce voz con algo de sorpresa. Un chasquido y una bola de fuego flotó en el aire.

Tezuka parpadeó un par de veces intentado adaptar sus ojos al repentino fulgor. Delante de él se alzaba la figura menuda y delgada de una chica. Vestía de forma muy extraña, algo a medio camino entre un yukata corto y un gothic lolita, siendo el color negro el color dominante. Su largo cabello lanzaba reflejos verde esmeralda y sus ojos grandes y gatunos refulgían dorados en su rostro pálido.

La mente racional de Tezuka empezó a buscar explicaciones a tan extraña situación. Era imposible que una persona tuviera el pelo verde, debía ser algún tinte; los ojos dorados podían deberse a una combinación de lentillas coloreadas y aquel extraño fuego. Su ropa... bueno había visto a gente más estrambótica los sábados en shibuya. El inesperado resplandor procedía de un farolillo de papel que llevaba en la mano.

Lo único que no alcanzaba a comprender era que hacía una chica sola en medio de la noche en aquel lugar...

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, koneko? - preguntó la chica sonriendo ladinamente. La ceja de Tezuka dio un salto ¿a que venía llamarlo gato?

- Eso mismo podría preguntar yo - dijo con seriedad, en el mismo tono que utilizaba para regañar a sus kouhai en el equipo de tennis -. Es tarde para que una chica de tu edad deambule sola de noche y mucho menos por los terrenos del templo - Tezuka se preguntó si no sería una de esas fanáticas del ocultismo que se colaban en los cementerios por las noches para hacer graffitis con símbolos satánicos y destrozar los nichos.

Ella se rió, una risa cantarina y dulce que le puso los pelos de punta de puro pánico. Se sacudió con un escalofrío preguntándose a que se debía tan abrupto estallido de terror.

- No es gracioso, podrías tropezarte con alguien peligroso - regañó intentando mantener el control de la situación y de sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Peligroso? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo. Era realmente adorable, y aún así no podía evitar aquella desagradable sensación que le provocaba - ¿Cómo tú, koneko?

- Claro que yo no soy peligroso - dijo indignado - y deja de llamarme koneko. No es educado.

- Ooh... - arrulló poniendo morritos - pero es que pareces un gato con esos ojos almendrados... y yo adoro los gatos.

- Deberías irte a casa - dijo Tezuka, cada vez más inquieto. La llama del farolillo se balanceó levemente cuando la chica dio un paso.

- Estoy en casa - sonrió.

- ¿Vives en el templo? - inquirió sorprendido y extrañado. Durante la secundaria había tenido por compañera a una chica cuya familia regentaba un templo. Era una chica muy seria y recatada. Jamás se habría vestido como esta.

- Mmh... no exactamente... yo ya vivía aquí antes de que ellos llegaran - explicó parcamente -. No me has dicho tu nombre.

- Ni tú el tuyo.

- Yo he preguntado antes - replicó enarcando una ceja, sus ojos dorados brillaban maliciosos.

- Tezuka Kunimitsu - contestó y enarcó una ceja como pidiendo que le contestara ahora.

- Llámame Ryoma. ¿Sabes? Eres muy valiente viniendo por aquí tu solo... sobre todo con las historias que se cuentan de este lugar.

- ¿Hablas de la leyenda del demonio del lago? - preguntó - Eso es solo un cuento de viejas, una explicación absurda para explicar porque la gente se ahoga en un lago tan poco profundo.

- ¿Qué explicación darías tú? - preguntó curiosa ladeando la cabeza, su largo cabello osciló a su espalda y su flequillo se ladeó sobre las cejas.

- Pueden ser muchas: suicidios encubiertos, borrachos demasiado ebrios para poder sacar la cabeza del agua, un ajuste de cuentas que se encubre con el cuento del demonio...

- No crees en lo sobrenatural - dijo divertida, como si acabaran de contarle un buen chiste.

- Creo en lo que veo - replicó estoicamente. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una extraña, en una propiedad privada y en plena noche. Debía volver a casa antes de meterse en problemas -. Será mejor que me valla.

- Espera - pidió Ryoma -, si te diera pruebas... ¿creerías en la leyenda?

- Dudo que puedas dármelas - contestó.

- Auh... venga, ¿qué te cuesta? - gimoteó poniendo ojitos grandes y tristes. Tezuka suspiró esperando que aquello no fuera una broma y que no acabara de cabeza en el lago. Hacía demasiado frío para caminar hasta casa mojado.

- Pero solo un momento, ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

- Será suficiente - replicó dándose la vuelta e internándose entre los matorrales, el farolillo apenas alumbraba unos pocos metros a la redonda.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que su cristalina voz rompiera el silencio.

- ¿Cual de las leyendas conoces?

- Mi abuelo me contó la de que todo aquel que se asomara al lago durante las noches de luna llena, sería atrapado por el demonio que habita bajo sus aguas. Y una maestra nos explicó que todo aquel que se atreviera a destrozar o ensuciar el lago sería perseguido por su protector.

- Mmh... - dijo escuetamente.

- Supongo que mi abuelo me contó esa historia para que no fuera a nadar de noche. Y está más que claro que Ryuuzaki-sensei nos dijo eso para que no ensuciáramos durante las excursiones.

- Seguramente... ¿No conoces más?

- He oído otras - admitió -, pero no las recuerdo.

- Entonces deja que te cuente la verdadera. Hace mucho tiempo, una pareja de demonios decidió establecer su hogar en la orilla de este lago. Eran un par extraño entre los suyos, puesto que cundo lo normal era que se mataran ente ellos, estos dos vivían en armonía bajo el sentimiento que los humanos denominan amor. Un día, él se marchó a cazar, ella se quedó junto al lago, esperando su regreso, tal como hacía siempre. Pero él nunca más regresó. Pasaron los años. El bosque cambió. El lago cambió. Los humanos cada vez vivían más cerca, pero ella ignoró todos los cambios y siguió esperando.

Tras apartar una última rama, llegaron al lago. Las aguas negras por la falta de luz reflejaron el resplandor del farolillo, pero el fondo continuó escondido.

- Hasta que un día un humano fue a buscarla. La llamó por su nombre y se presentó como su antiguo compañero. Pero ella no le creyó, furiosa por aquel intento de mofa, lo mató ahogándolo en el lago. Cuando el lama del humano dejó el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que no era un alma normal y corriente, si no la de su amado. Este le contó que durante su cacería una bruja lo había maldecido, y condenado a reencarnarse como humano, hasta que su memoria se perdiera en el vacío, puesto que con cada vida se iría olvidando de si mismo. Antes de desvanecerse en el ciclo del Karma, le prometió que regresaría al lago, que abandonaría su cuerpo humano, su prisión y que podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces los muertos de este lago fueron las reencarnaciones de ese demonio? - preguntó escéptico. Era una bonita historia para el folklore local, pero nada más.

- Muchos de ellos, pero no todos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para demostrarme que esa historia es cierta llamar a la diablesa? ¿o ahogarme en el lago?

Ryoma le miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo encantadoramente.

- Justamente, eres un chico listo, koneko.

Sin más aviso se lanzó sobre él. Tezuka no pudo esquivarla ni quitársela de encima, tenía más fuerza de la que esperaba. Por mucho que forcejeó o pudo evitar que el metiera la cabeza bajo el agua. Cerró la boca e intentó no respirar, pero cada vez era más difícil, sus pulmones empezaron a dolerle, reclamando oxígeno, su instinto gritaba por inhalar, pero se contenía, porque en cuanto lo hiciera la fría agua lo ahogaría. Cada vez le costaba más pensar, todo era turbio y oscuro, frío y húmedo. Asfixiante. Quería escapar. No debía estar allí, debía haber regresado a casa, nunca fue buena idea seguir a esa bruja ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿por qué lo hizo? Le estaban esperando. Su desaparición provocaría tanto dolor y tristeza. No era justo para su fami... no era justo para ella.

Le había prometido que regresaría, ella le estaría esperando como siempre, no podía dejarla.

Sintió el tirón brusco de la muerte, la fuerza indescriptible que tiraba de él hacia el abismo par ano dejarlo marchar y seguir hundiéndolo en la nada.

No lo permitiría, no esta vez.

Lucho con todas sus fuerzas, se debatió como una bestia herida intentando escapar. Se retorció, mordió, gritó, arañó, golpeó...

Algo se rompió.

La presión se desvaneció poco a poco. La oscuridad dejó de ser tan opresiva, el sonido regresó a su oídos, la sensación de frío líquido lo envolvió. Se echó hacia atrás, intentando huir de la última cadena de su prisión.

Contempló el lago por primera vez en muchos años con sus propios ojos. Era tan espléndido como siempre, los años habían hecho madurar la vegetación, haciéndola más frondosa.

- ¿Kuni? - preguntó una tentativa voz a su lado. Giró la cabeza olfateado el ambiente. Zumo de uva, hierbabuena, agua, cola de gato... conocía esa esencia, la había echado de menos.

- Ryoma... - contestó con la voz cargada de emoción al verla. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre y la risa que escapó de sus labios fue como la balada más armoniosa que nunca hubiera sonado.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, liberando la magia que retenía su apariencia humanizada y dejando ver todo su esplendor.

- Amor mío, por fin... por fin has vuelto a mí... - lloró junto a su hombro - llegué a pensar que nunca te recuperaría.

- Agradezco que nunca abandonaras la esperanza - contestó acariciando su satinado cabello esmeralda. Había visto su decepción y desesperación cada vez que no había logrado soltarse de la cadena que lo ataba a la humanidad. Ella había muerto con él encada ocasión.

- Cuando le he visto esta noche enseguida he sabido que eras tú - susurró en su oído. Giró la cabeza para observar el cuerpo inerte de Tezuka Kunimitsu, su prisión durante los últimos dieciséis años. su cabeza yací sumergida bajo el agua. Sus brazos flotaban laxos, mientras sus cuerpo yacía medio hundido en la mojada arena de al orilla - y también que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Kuni cerró los ojos. Era cierto. En esta última encarnación no sabía nada, incluso se negaba a si mismo la existencia de sus verdadera naturaleza. El estudiante Tezuka Kunimitsu nunca creyó en hadas, brujas, dragones, extraterrestres ni fantasmas. La maldición no le dejaba creer en ellos.

Se puso en pie, sonriendo a su amada con dulzura. La besó como no había podido hacer durante cientos de años y juntos abandonar el lago que en su día fue su hogar, más tarde su lugar de tormento y finalmente la tumba de su última prisión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whola!

Ehm... no se que decir de este. En realidad ha sido bastante experimental. No me planteé la trama antes de ponerme a escribir, lo fui sacando sobre la marcha. Lo único que sabía era que Ryoma tenía que ser un ser sobrenatural. A partir de eso empecé a lanzar ideas y juntarlas como mejor me pareció.

Espero que me digáis que os parece.

Ja ne!


	6. Sketch 6: Uniforme

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sketch 6. Uniforme.

Cuando la junta nacional de tenis juvenil aprobó la normativa para equipos mixtos en las escuelas de secundaria y superior, Tezuka no le dio mucha importancia; de hecho creyó que la propuesta no tendría éxito y tras unos años la anularían por falta de participación.

Cuando Ryuzaki-sensei les anunció que, tras tres años, por fin su instituto podría presentar un equipo mixto, no pudo más que sentirse escéptico. Había visto los entrenamientos (si podía llamárseles así) del equipo femenino, y francamente estaba muy decepcionado. No se lo tomaban enserio, no tenían talento ni potencial. Así que no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en la nueva adición del equipo.

Cuando vio jugar a Echizen Ryoma por primera vez, supo que debía tragarse su anterior pensamiento. También supo que revolucionaría el equipo, y no solo por su excepcional estilo de juego. Nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan bonita.

También supo que sería la causa de varios dolores de cabeza.

Y esa certeza se hizo realidad cuando las canchas empezaron a ser invadidas por mirones más interesados en verle las piernas a Ryoma que en su estilo de juego. En varias ocasiones tuvo que echarlos a patadas y con amenazas, por suerte el resto del equipo colaboraba en esas ocasiones. Ha ninguno les gustaban las miradas de aquellos tipejos le dirigían a su pequeña princesa.

Pero era algo comprensible. Si con solo trece años Ryoma ya era toda una belleza, cuando creciera sería despampanante como mínimo. Incluso él mismo tenía que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarse cuando en algún movimiento la escueta falda de tenis revelaba más de lo debido.

Realmente adoraba esas faldas...

Aunque ni muerto lo admitiría en voz alta. Antes se tomaría seis litros del zumo especial de Inui.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí va otro. No muy inspirado, pero en algún momento tenía que mencionar el club de tenis ¿neh? ;P

Ja ne!


	7. Sketch 7: Ponta

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Sketch 7. Ponta_

Apartó el cartón de leche, retiró el taper con los macarrones del día anterior, puso en el estante de abajo el bote de salsa empezado, guardó una berenjena en el cajón de la verdura, puso los últimos tres huevos de la caja en sus huecos en la puerta y tiró a la basura un frasco con algo indefinible que había anidado en la parte trasera de la tercera balda.

No estaban.  
Se irguió con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante en sus ojos dorados, como si con esa mirada la nevera fuera a acobardarse y entregárselos sin más resistencia. Apartó sin muchas esperanza el bote de la mayonesa y la bandeja de filetes que tenían para la cena, pero detrás de ellos solo había un yogur de plátano. Gruñó y cerró la puerta sin mucha delicadeza.

- Kuni ¿no quedaban todavía dos botes de Ponta? - preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Tezuka dejó de mecanografiar en su portátil y la miró.

- No lo sé... ¿No te los has bebido esta tarde mientras estudiabas?

Ryoma pensó en ello. Vagamente recordaba el suave y dulce sabor a uva entre los ejercicios de inglés y el proyecto para el profesor Okito... pero ¿los dos botes? Negó con la cabeza y anotó en el pequeño bloc colgado de la pared "Una caja de Ponta de Uva" justo delante de queso, salsa de soja, pan de molde, comida para gatos y jabón para los platos. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente pero los botes de refresco le duraban nada, parecía que los aspirara, aunque no le parecía que bebiera más que antes. Tenía que tener más cuidado o acabaría con una indigestión de las malas.

Se encaminó a la entrada, se puso la chaqueta y cogió las llaves. Karupin correteó tras sus pasos y se sentó en el escaloncito de la entrada como para despedirla.

- Voy a bajar al 24 horas un momento a por Ponta ¿quieres algo tú?

- Mmh... unos onigiri de esos variados - dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

- Vale, ahora subo.

Karupin maulló como saludando y cuando la puerta se cerró miró a Tezuka por encima del hombro. El castaño miró la puerta, esperando hasta que el sonido del ascensor bajando desapareció. De debajo del kotetsu sacó el último bote de Ponta y le dio un trago. Karupin maulló con desaprobación, Tezuka lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Me he aficionado - otro maullido acusador que Tezuka supo interpretar -. No se lo pienso decir, me tomaría el pelo hasta el día del juicio final. Además no es sano que se bebe ella sola todos esos refrescos. También es por el bien de su salud.

Si Karupin hubiera podido, habría alzado una ceja con incredulidad ante tan patética excusa, pero como no podía fue a la cocina a comer su comida seca antes de que al humano también se le antojara.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Buenas!

¿Alguien podía imaginarse a Kuni sisándole las Pontas a Ryoma con tanto descaro? Yo sí XD De lo que no estoy segura es de cuanto le costará a Ryoma darse cuenta de que es lo que pasa...

Ja ne!


	8. Sketch 8: Mirs

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sketch 8. Mirs

_El reino ha sido invadido por las hordas del caos. La muerte y la destrucción plagan las tierras antaño verdes y exuberantes de Mirs._

En un gran plano general, se aprecian paramos desiertos y quemados, bosques ennegrecidos, casas derruidas, cielos escarlatas cubiertos de nubes que no auguran nada bueno. Por el desfiladero de las montañas, desfila implacable el ejercito oscuro.

Una fila de humanos exhaustos y encadenados son arrastrados por varios Orcos horrendos y crueles.

_Los habitantes del reino han sido reducidos a la esclavitud, no hay esperanzas para el reino de Mirs..._

La cámara gira hasta posarse en un pequeño barranco, un chiquillo se esconde entre la maleza, intentando escapar al destino de su pueblo. Intenta escabullirse en dirección al norte, hacia el puesto guardia, la última resistencia... pero un Orco lo descubre y lo persigue. Corre tan rápido como puede, apartando ramas secas y esquivando piedras sueltas. El hacha del Orco silva por encima de su cabeza, mientras este intenta detenerlo o matarlo, no importa el resultado. Se desliza por una fangosa ladera hacia el pantano, chapotea desesperado por el agua cenagosa, pero sus intentos de huida son inútiles. La raíz de un árbol le hace tropezar y queda a merced del monstruo. El Orco alza el hacha por encima de su cabeza con un grito aterrador, el chico cierra los ojos en un vano intento de evadirse del dolor.

Repentinamente un conjuro de luz golpea a la bestia y esta cae desplomada. El chico mira a su alrededor buscando a aquel que lo ha salvada de una muerte segura. Entre las cañas pálidas del pantano, surge la figura esbelta y hermosa de una hechicera, su largo cabello castaño se arremolina con el viento, sus ojos marrones algo fríos y severos lo observan con detenimiento, su callado de plata es apoyado en el suelo.

- _¿Quién eres?_ - pregunta el chiquillo abrumado ante tal imagen de fuerza, poder y belleza.

- _Soy la hechicera **Tezuka**_ - contesta tendiéndole el brazo para ayudar a levantarlo - _y tú, joven **Ryoma** estás destinado a salvar el reino de Mirs._

- _¿Yo?_

- _Así es. El Oráculo de Efessos ha hablado y me ha designado como tu maestra. Vendrás conmigo a la Isla de Hikos y allí empezaremos tu entrenamiento._

Vientos de luz se alzan rodeando a la hermosa hechicera y al aprendiz de héroe, transportándolos hacia lo que será la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

_Ahora, el destino de Mirs está en tus manos..._

- Ppffh... ¡¡¡JUA JUA JUA JUA...!!!

- No sé que tiene de gracioso.

- O venga Tezuka no te enfades, tienes que admitir que esa hechicera se te parece mucho.

- Eso no es verdad Kikumaru. No sé porque tengo que hacer de hechicera - gruñe Tezuka mientras en la pantalla prosigue el video de introducción de **Mirs II, La reconquista del Reino. **

- Porque te ha tocado, haber elegido otro papelito - apunta Fuji con una gran sonrisa jugueteando con los papelitos en los que habían escrito los personajes del juego.

- No te quejes tanto, Ryoma tiene que hacer de chico y no se queja - declara Kikumaru cogiendo un puñado de palomitas.

- Pero a ella le ha tocado al Héroe, no es lo mismo.

- No lo es, - admite la chica seleccionando el primer hechizo que su personaje aprende y poniéndolo en la paleta de hechizos - pero ya estaba harta de hacer siempre de hechicera o de arquera. Yo también quiero llevar espada. Así que déjate de gimoteos y empieza a usar esa varita mágica que nos atacan los goblins.

Tezuka suspira y coge los mandos de la consola, observando como la hechicera de cabello marrón y ojos gatunos lanza bolas de energía contra los primeros adversarios de nivel inferior.

- Digáis lo que digáis, no se me parece en nada...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de partida ¿Game over or Continue? :P

Este se me ocurrió el otro día mientras jugaba al Sacred 2 (buen juego, aunque creo que el mío está defectuoso, no puedo matar al malo final siendo buena T.T) ¿Os podéis imaginar a Tezuka de hechicera? Yo sí, en algún momento tenía que travestirlo a él también XD

Ya me diréis que os parece.

Ja ne!


	9. Sketch 9: Tatuaje

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sketch 9. Tatuaje

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - la camisa de Tezuka calló al suelo, tras el leve espasmo de sus manos. Un no tan leve tic comenzaba a bailotearle la ceja izquierda y sus ojos estaban firmemente clavados en la nuca de su novia, la cual llevaba el cabello húmedo recogido en un poco habitual moño.

- Oh esto - dijo pasando sus delgados y pálidos dedos por la nuca, trazando la negra silueta de un felino sentado sobre un cuarto de luna - es un tatuaje ¿no te gusta?

- ¿De donde ha salido? ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho? - la incredulidad estaba patente en su voz. Llevaban juntos seis años, había tenido múltiples ocasiones para explorar su cuerpo y estaba seguro de no habérselo visto NUNCA.

- La semana pasada, durante la despedida de soltera de Sakuno - contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar. Aquella noche él había estado en la despedida de Kawamura. Pese a los intentos de Fuji, Kikumaru y Akutsu, la fiesta no se había desmadrado demasiado y Oishi y él habían conseguido mantener al novio lejos de las garras de la malvada estriper. Había llegado a casa reventado aunque entero y con toda la ropa en su sitio (no podía decirse lo mismo de Kaidoh), pero Ryoma ya estaba allí, durmiendo como un lirón y apestando a alcohol. Al despertar por la tarde con una resaca de campeonato, le había relatado lo poco que recordaba de la noche entre palabrotas y juramentos de no volver a asistir a NADA que hubiera organizado Tomoka.

- Era una oferta de dos por uno. O eso me han dicho... Sakuno se Tatuó una mariposa en la rabadilla y una pulsera de hojas y flores en el tobillo ¿Me pregunto que diría Taka-senpai al verlo la noche de bodas...?

- ¿Os hicieron oferta por taturos a las dos?

- No, claro. La oferta era dos tatuajes por persona: Ella se llevó dos y yo otros dos, por supuesto... - contestó con indiferencia dejando el cinturón en una silla y desabotonando los vaqueros.

- ¿Y donde está el otro? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Ryoma sonrió descaradamente y se sentó en la cama jugueteando con el cuello de la camisa.

- Mmh... no lo sé ¿qué tal si me ayudas a buscarlo?

Y dejando las gafas en la mesilla de noche, Tezuka se embarcó en la búsqueda del tatuaje perdido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

je, je, je...

¿Y donde estará ese segundo tatuaje? Solo Ryoma, Tezuka y el tatuador lo saben...

¡Oh!

Y sí, he puesto a Sakuno y a Kawamura juntos, no es la primera vez que lo hago de todos modos, así que no pongáis esa cara que se os puede quedar :P XD

Ja ne!


	10. Sketch 10: Tópicos

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sketch 10. Tópicos**

Toda la vida ha habido tópicos: A las niñas se las viste de rosa y a los niños de azul. Las marcas blancas, aunque más baratas son de peor calidad. Las animadoras son novias de los jugadores del equipo. Todos los hombres son unos fanáticos del fútbol. Las mujeres tardan tres horas en vestirse antes de salir...

**Error.**

Ryoma suspiró. Un suspiro sufrido e impaciente. Honestamente. Jamás pensó que descubriría la excepción a este último, ni que sería su novio quien la creara.

Tezuka Kunimitsu llevaba cuatro. Y no tenía aspecto de que fuera a acabar pronto...

- Tezuka, ponte la roja y vámonos ya - gruñó Ryoma, mientras taconeaba el suelo con la punta de su zapato impaciente.

- No lo sé... Creo que la verde quedaría mejor - murmuró el castaño con una corbata en cada mano ante el espejo.

Primero ponía la roja ante su camisa blanca para comprobar el contraste que tenía con la chaqueta del traje, y después la verde para ver el efecto, después volvía a cambiar la roja, y después otra vez la verde. También probaría con la azul, pero Ryoma la había tirado por la ventana hacía media hora en un vano intento para reducir posibilidades.

Lo único que había estado claro desde el principio era que se pondría el traje sastre azul cobalto, pero ha este había que conjuntarle una camisa apropiada. La elección había durado la friolera de 45 minutos. Después habían seguido los gemelos. Ryoma sabía que algún día lamentaría regalárselos en todos sus cumpleaños, al próximo le compraría un libro. Incluso había estado dudando con los calcetines ¡Calcetines! Estaba a un pelo de estrangularlo.

- Entonces la verde - dijo de repente Tezuka, asintiendo con la cabeza y empezando a anudarla.

Ryoma alzó los brazos al cielo dando gracias a quien fuera que se hubiera apiadado de ella. Por si acaso, cogió la corbata roja, la hizo una bola y la lanzó tras el sofá.

- Muy bien, vámonos que ya se nos ha hecho tarde - gruñó cogiendo el bolso y casi corriendo a la puerta.

- Espera ¿Ryoma?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Conocía ese tono. Llevaba toda la tarde escuchándolo. Giró muy lentamente la cabeza, como si fuera a toparse con un monstruo de pesadillo a sus espaldas. Tezuka estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio con dos pares de zapatos en las manos: unos negros y otros marrón oscuro.

- ¿Cuáles quedarían mejor? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido sopesándolos en las manos.

Ryoma apoyó la frente contra la pared mientras gruñía ininteligiblemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a Neko-chan por el gran éxito de su primer desfile. ¡Felicidades Tat!

Ja ne!


	11. Sketch 11: Visión de futuro

Sketch

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sketch 11. Visión de futuro

El instituto Seigaku celebraba su 39º festival de primavera. Cada clase y club había organizado un evento: 3º C, por ejemplo, había montado una casa del terror en el gimnasio, 2º D un puesto de okonomiyaki en el patio, el club de manualidades un mercadillo en el que vender varios objetos hechos a mano, el equipo de fútbol una caseta de tiro de dardos, 3º A un puesto para adivinar el futuro... y así hasta llenar todos y cada uno de los rincones del instituto.

Visitantes y familiares de los alumnos caminaban por entre los tenderetes, atendiendo a los espectáculos y representaciones de los clubs de música y teatro, las exposiciones de fotografía y arte.

- ¡Nya! ¡creps de crema, creps de crema! - gritaba Eiji Kikumaru corriendo hacia el puesto de los chicos de 1B, la chica y el chico que lo atendían lo miraron con lago de espanto, pensando que se estrellaría contra el puesto.

- No creo que sea prudente que Kikumaru-senpai coma más dulce - señaló Momoshiro frotándose la pintura de las manos. Su clase había organizado un puesto de tatuajes de henna y él acababa de terminar su turno cuando sus senpais pasaron a recogerlo.

- Ya está alto en azúcar, un par de crepes no lo empeoraran - comentó Inui escribiendo algo en su libreta, aún estaba enfurruñado porque su propuesta de que el club de tenis organizara un puesto de zumos había sido rechazada de plano. De todas formas al final el club de tenis no había podido organizar nada porque todos estaban hasta arriba con las actividades de sus respectivas clases.

- ¿Donde vamos ahora? - preguntó Fuji mientras sacaba una foto a un par de chicos que hacían malabares con unos conos de colores, seguro que el periódico semestral del instituto se las agradecería.

- Ah, la clase de Ryoma tenía un puesto de dulces tradicionales ¿cierto? - comentó Oishi, dándose por vencido al intentar convencer a Eiji de que no pidiera más de cuatro creps variadas.

- ¡Pues vamos a probarlos y de paso le hacemos la visita! - exclamó Eiji con las manos llenas de creps.

- Tanto azúcar NO debe ser bueno, fffsshhhhh...

Todos los regulares entraron en el edificio por la puerta este y subieron hasta el segundo piso. Esquivaron a un par de mimos y a una chica que repartía invitaciones para la obra de teatro que tendría lugar en el salón de actos.

- ¡Tezuka-senpai! - todos se giraron para ver a un chico de segundo correr hacia ellos con unos papeles en las manos - El presidente del consejo de estudiantes me ha dicho que te dé esto.

- ¿El horario de actividades del mes que viene?

- Dice que le eches un vistazo y que marques los cambios en esa copia y que se la devuelvas antes de que acabe el día.

- ¿No me lo podría haber dado antes? - preguntó el castaño entornando los ojos.

- Con todos los preparativos y demás reuniones no ha podido - contestó el kouhai incómodo.

- Está bien, ya le buscaré después - claudicó, sabiendo de sobras que era inútil discutir con el mensajero, pero tendría unas palabras con el presidente más tarde.

- Pobre capitán, ni en días festivos lo dejan en paz - dijo Momoshiro con fingida lástima.

- Es lo que tiene ser un alumno modélico y sobresaliente - añadió Fuji. Tezuka anotó mentalmente mandarles unas cuantas vueltas extras en el siguiente entrenamiento.

Al llegar al aula fueron recibidos por unos sonrientes Tomoka y Horio, vestidos con yukatas a juego.

- ¡Bienvenidos senpai-taichi! - exclamaron alegremente al verlos.

- Hola ¿que tal las ventas? - preguntó Momoshiro leyendo el cartel con todos los dulces y bebidas disponibles.

- Muy bien, a este ritmo lo venderemos todo antes de la ceremonia de clausura - contestó exultante Tomoka.

- ¿Por qué no pasáis y tomáis algo? Ryoma está ayudando a servir mesas - ofreció Horio con una gran sonrisa y casi empujándolos dentro.

Los pupitres habían sido reemplazados por mesas de madera, y en las ventanas colgaban pequeñas campanillas que mecía el viento. Varias personas charlaban y degustaban los dulces mientras varios de los alumnos vestidos con yukatas iban de un lado para otro tomando nota y sirviendo mesas.

Los siete se sentaron en dos mesas cercanas, Eiji y Momoshiro miraban con ojos brillantes la carta intentando decidir que pedirían primero.

- Bienvenidos - todos miraron hacia la derecha y sonrieron ampliamente al ver a su pequeña princesa del tenis vestida con el mismo yukata verde pálido que las demás camareras. Su corto cabello tenía un bonito ramillete de florecillas blancas a un lado.

- ¡Ryoma-chan, estás monísima! - gritó Kikumaru, ganándose miradas y risas de los otros clientes.

- Gracias senpai - contestó intentando no sonrojarse demasiado - ¿Qué vais a querer?

Todos pidieron un dulce diferente y varios té. Ryoma tuvo que reclutar la ayuda de Sakuno para poder llevarlo todo a la mesa. La chica se sonrojó y tartamudeó mientras le servía a Kawamura, este se sonrojó y le dio las gracias educadamente.

- ¿Es que nunca se van a declarar? - preguntó en un susurro Momoshiro a Fuji y Oishi. Prácticamente toda la escuela estaba al tanto de la mutua atracción de aquellos dos, pero ninguno daba el paso. Era frustrante, vairos miembros del equipo de tenis se habían ofrecido a encerrarlos en un aula toda la noche, pero Tezuka había sido muy claro en el tema. La naturaleza debía seguir su curso. Nadie estaba deacuerdo con él.

- Aquí tienes capitán - Ryoma dejó un platito con los buñuelos y una taza de humeante té junto a los papeles que Tezuka tenía sobre la mesa y leía con atención.

- Gracias Echizen - contestó sin apartar las mirada del horario.

- ¿Incluso durante el festival tienes trabajo? - preguntó Ryoma con una ceja alzada y la bandeja contra el vientre.

- Es algo urgente.

- Te esfuerzas demasiado, acabarás enfermo si no te cuidas - le regañó suavemente. Acercó un poco más el platito hasta casi ponerlo encima del papel - Come y después sigues con eso.

Tezuka suspiró y le hizo caso comiéndose uno de los buñuelitos sin más queja. Alzó las cejas al ver como todos sus compañeros los miraban fijamente y sin decir nada. Kikumaru ni siquiera había tocado sus dango.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada. - corearon centrándose en sus comidas.

Todos habían visto a sus madres regañar a sus padres de esa forma en alguna ocasión.

Todos compartían la sensación de acabar de presenciar una acogedora escena de recién casados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía faltar la mención al festival escolar ¿cierto? XP

Ja ne!


	12. Sketch 12: Notitas

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sketch 12. Notitas._

La puerta del congelador de Ryoma y Kunimitsu era el tablón de anuncios de la casa. Un imán en forma de raqueta sostenía el horario de Tezuka, otro con forma de gato sostenía el de Ryoma. Más abajo habían dos pequeños blocs. El de la izquierda tenía papel cuadriculado y una cesta de frutas encabezaba cada página. En ella apuntaban todo lo que había que comprar al final de la semana, comida, productos de limpieza, Ponta, papel higiénico... El otro bloc tenía páginas amarillo chillón sin ningún dibujo, le colgaba un pequeño boli de un cordelito. En este escribían mensajes de todo tipo.

_'El fontanero vendrá el viernes.'_

_'Oishi ha llamado. Llámalo cuando llegues.'_

_'Voy a casa de mis padre, volveré a la noche.'_

Durante los exámenes finales de la universidad, cuando sus vidas se ponían patas arriba y el caos y la locura amenazaban con consumirlos, esas notas eran el único contacto que tenían entre ellos. Sus horarios SIEMPRE eran incompatibles, cuando ella tenía hora libre, él tenía un examen de dos horas, cuando él terminaba temprano, ella tenía que atrincherarse en la biblioteca con sus compañeros de clase la mitad de la noche, cuando ella madrugaba, él no tenía que ir a la universidad hasta medio día.

Por el campus, corría la teoría de que aquello era una conspiración por parte de los profesores para que los alumnos fueran el doble de miserables en aquellas fechas.

En aquellos días las notas solían ser conversaciones en papel.

_'Mucha suerte, espero que sobrevivas. Ryoma.'  
'Igualmente, procura alimentarte de algo más que Ponta y patatas fritas. Kunimitsu.'  
'Tú intenta que no te dé una sobredosis de café. R.'_

_'El examen de hoy ha sido horrible, lo voy a suspender... T.K.'  
'Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre aprueva, así que no llores. R.'  
'Yo no lloro. T.K.'_

_'Voy a matar a Naoko-sensei ¿te pauntas? R.'  
'Solo si me ayudas a fingir el suicidio de Shirameshi-sensei. Estos exámenes deverían estar prohibidos. T.K.'_

_'Solo me queda uno, mañana todo habrá acabado. ¡Por fin libre! R.'  
'Yo terminaré a las 8 ¿Te recojo y nos vamos por ahí a celebrar? T.K.'  
'Vale, pero no hasta muy tarde; quiero dormir... Necesitaré una semana para recuperarme... R.'  
'En tal caso, habrá que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que caigas en coma. Te he echado mucho demonos Ryo-chan. T.K.'  
'Pervertido ¬///¬. Te esperaré en la cafetería. Besos, R.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ehm... un poquito tonto ¿ne?

**Ja ne!**


	13. Sketch 13 Matando moscas a cañonazos

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sketch 13. Matando moscas a cañonazos.

Las llaves repiquetearon contra la cerradura al girar, la puerta se abrió sin crujir (por fin había encontrado un '3 en 1' que funcionaba bien), Tezuka se aflojó la corbata y dejó los zapatos en la entrada con un suspiro. Había sido un día muy largo, solo quería cenar algo ligero e irse a dormir. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con lago poco habitual. La puerta que comunicaba el recibidor con la sala principal estaba cerrada. Nunca la cerraban y estaba seguro de que al marcharse por la mañana la había cerrado ¿Era cosa de Ryoma?

En tres pasos estuvo ante ella y la abrió de un tirón.

- ¡Cierra deprisa! - gritó su novia. El tono alterado de su voz le hizo obedecer de inmediato. Después se quedó mirando la escena confuso.

Toda la sala estaba revuelta, los cojines por el suelo, la lámpara del rincón tumbada, varias revistas esparcidas por el suelo y un bote de Ponta tumbado sobre la mesa baja, el zumo goteaba por el borde hasta el suelo, la puerta que dirigía al baño y la cocina firmemente cerradas... y en medio del caos estaba Ryoma con su pijama azul de manga corta, raqueta y pelota en mano mirando a su alrededor con mirada peligrosa.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? - preguntó arquendo una ceja. Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron de para en par.

- ¡Agáchate! - le gritó lanzando al pelota de tenis al aire y dándola con la raqueta. El castaño se agachó, notando como la pelota le pasaba por encima de la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo vio algo oscuro volando por el techo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó intentando seguir la rápidas piruetas de la sombra.

- ¡Un murciélago! - gritó Ryoma con un tinte histérico en la voz mientras le tiraba otra pelota.

- ¿De donde ha salido? - preguntó sorprendido recogiendo una de las revistas del suelo y enrollándola firmemente.

- ¡Ha entrado por la ventana! ¡Y se ha estrellado contra mi cabeza! ¡Kyaah! - Ryoma gritó y se agachó mientras el bicho le pasaba rozando la coronilla. El pequeño mamífero halado dio tres vueltas a la lámpara del techo y se lanzó en picado contra el ventanal abierto, pero en vez de salir por el lado abierto se estrelló contra el cristal con un sordo TUD. Calló al suelo inerte.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, observando al bicho caído. Tezuka dio un paso al frente, pero Reyoma lo retuvo sujetándolo de la manga.

- No te fíes, está fingiendo - le avisó con desconfianza.

- ¿Fingiendo?

- Antes también ha intentado salirse y se ha dado contra el cristal. Creía que se había partido la cabeza, pero al acercarme ha resucitado y ha vuelto a revolotear por toda la habitación.

- Dos golpes en una noche creo que son suficientes para matar a un bichejo así - intentó razonar Tezuka soltándose y dando otro paso.

Desenrolló la revista para recoger el murciélago y tirarlo por la ventana, los gatos del callejón le agradecerían el aperitivo. Pero apenas tocó el diminuto cuerpecito con el borde y sus alas cobraron vida. El murciélago volvió a tomar vuelo, Tezuka calló de sentón al retroceder con prisa. El murciélago dio una vuelta más por la sala y salió limpiamente por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno.

- ¡Cierra la ventana! ¡Cierra la ventana! - gritó Ryoma. Tezuka se puso en pie de un saltó y corrió el cristal de un golpe.

El silencio reinó en la estancia durante un minuto entero, al final los dos se miraron, de pie y quietos en el caos que era ahora su sala de estar. Finalmente los labios de Ryoma se separaron y con voz firme dijo:

- Mañana mismo quiero una mosquitera en TODAS las ventanas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este Sketch está basado en hechos reales (Aunque yo no tengo raqueta). Y para quien se pregunte ¿dónde estaba Karupin mientras su amita querida se defendía sola del malvado murciélago? La respuesta es: debajo del sofá durmiendo.

**Ja ne!**


	14. Sketch 14: Personal Computer

Sketch

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

La idea de los "PersoCOM" pertenece a las CLAMP.

* * *

Sketch 14. Personal Computer.

Tezuka Kunimitsu entró en el restaurante de sushi Kawamura con un pesado suspiro. Había tenido un día horrible en la oficina, su hasta entonces confiable y viejo portátil había decidido que ya era hora de auto-jubilarse y esa misma mañana había dejado de funcionar.

Todo su trabajo, todos sus archivos, informes e historiales, TODO perdido. Lo peor es que no tenía copias de seguridad recientes. Solía hacerlas una vez a final de mes, esa misma tarde iba a hacerlas, ya tenía comprados los CDs incluso, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Se sentó pesadamente en la barra desanimado y estremeciéndose con solo pensar en todos los informes que tendría que reescribir de memoria…

- Bienvenido ¿Qué va a tomar? – alzó los ojos y parpadeó sorprendido. Tras la barra le sonreía una chica de unos 16 años vestida con yukata verde claro, largo cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas y unas extrañas orejeras verdes y blancas.

- Ah… el especial del día – dijo no muy seguro.

- Oh, Tezuka-buchou cuanto tiempo – por la entrada de la cocina acababa de aparecer su viejo compañero de instituto Kawamura Takashi, actual propietario del restaurante de sushi.

- Hola ¿Qué tal estás?

- Muy bien – aseguró sirviéndole algo de sake.

- No sabía que fueras a contratar a una camarera – comentó mientras la joven dejaba su pedido en la barra. Esta le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

- Ah, no, no es una camarera – rió Kawamura agitando la mano -. Es una PersoCOM.

- ¿Uno de esos ordenadores humanoides? – preguntó sorprendido y curioso.

Había escuchado hablar de ellos, había visto los anuncios e incluso algunos compañeros en la oficina los tenían, aunque eran versiones portátiles. Muy graciosas, eso sí, pero no acababa de verles la ventaja que tenían sobre los ordenadores de pantalla y teclado de toda la vida.

- Sep, un S4kun0 358, el mejor modelo que hay para contabilidad, acceso a internet, actualizaciones instantáneas, disco duro de 800 GB…

- Eso es mucha capacidad – comentó observando cómo iba hasta la caja registradora, sacaba un cable de uno de los laterales y se lo conectaba al puerto de la oreja izquierda. La máquina registradora pitó y sacó el tique.

- Y además puedes instalarle varios software para que desempeñe otras funciones: camarera, contable, cocinera… puedes ir ampliando su biblioteca de recetas e incluso introducir recetas propias.

- Parece muy práctico.

- Lo es, me ayuda mucho con las cuentas del restaurante. Ha sido una gran inversión – sonrió palmeándole el hombro, la chica -el ordenador- sonrió.

- Te habrá costado un buen pico.

- En realidad no tanto, un amigo mío me habló de un chico que tiene su propio taller de ordenadores. Hace desde reparaciones a modelos personalizados e incluso actualizaciones y modificaciones de hardware.

- ¿Hardware? – repitió mirando al ordenador limpiar el mostrador - ¿Qué clase de hardware se les puede modificar a estos?

- Pues, desde los puertos de las orejas, los altavoces de la garganta, disco duro, color del pelo y la… esto… - Kawamura se sonrojó – apariencia externa.

- ¿Modificarla cómo?

- Cómo aumentándole la taya de pecho – dijo alguien entrando al restaurante.

Tezuka frunció el ceño al reconocerlo. Akutsu Jin, amigo de la infancia de Kawamura, durante su último año en el instituto había estado a punto de ir a parar a un centro de menores por darle una paliza a uno de los alumnos de segundo. Y por lo que había escuchado, su trayectoria como criminal en potencia había seguido su curso desde entonces.

- Buenos días Jin – saludó Kawamura. Este dejó escapar un gruñido a modo de respuesta y se inclinó sobre la barra para ver de cerca al PersoCOM. Esta lo miró sin pestañear con la misma sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. De haber sido una chica de verdad, habría salido corriendo y pidiendo socorro a gritos.

- Tsk… ya que te ibas a comprar uno, podías haberle dicho a Sengoku que te mostrara sus modelos 2000X – le dijo casi como un reproche. Kawamura tosió mientras colocaba unos vasos en su sitio.

- Me los mostró – confesó completamente sonrojado -, pero no eran lo que necesitaba.

- Oh… no sabía que te fueran tan jovencitas – insinuó con una sonrisa socarrona. Kawamura masculló algo ininteligible, aún más abochornado por el comentario.

- No es eso, pero este no es la clase de establecimiento en el que tendría a uno de esos… de esos – dijo al fin al parecer incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Yo creo que atraerían a mucha clientela – aseguró con una sonrisa torcida.

- Esa no es la imagen que quiero para el restaurante – dijo Kawamura con tono definitivo. Akutsu se encogió de hombros lánguidamente.

- Tú mismo. Anda, ponme un número tres y una botella de sake caliente.

Mientras Kawamura y S4kun0 se afanaban con el pedido a Tezuka se le ocurrió algo.

- Dime Kawamura, ¿el hombre del que me hablabas antes también repara ordenadores portátiles normales?

- Sengoku trabaja con toda clase de ordenadores – contestó emplatando los pequeños bocados de sushi -, aunque está más especializado en PersoCOM desde que se pusieron de moda.

- ¿Podrías darme su dirección? – pidió Tezuka – Mi portátil lleva sin funcionar desde esta mañana.

- Pues claro, Sakuno imprime la dirección de Sengoku-san.

- Enseguida – contestó cogiendo papel y lápiz del mostrador y escribiendo rápidamente en él. Tezuka enarcó una ceja, había esperado ver una letra desigual y manual, pero el papel contenía una cuidada letra de imprenta, como si la hubiera imprimido una impresora normal.

- Muchas gracias – dijo pagando la cuenta y levantándose.

- De nada, vuelve otro día – le despidió Kawamura.

- Que tenga un buen día – lo despidió la PersoCOM.

* * *

Tezuka llamó al timbre algo inseguro. Él había esperado que el taller del tal Sengoku estuviera en un local de la zona comercial, o incluso en una nave en el polígono industrial. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera a estar en una gran casa (casi una mansión) de estilo occidental en la zona norte de la ciudad.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la voz cargada de estática desde el telefonillo.

- Me llama Tezuka Kunimitsu, me han dicho que repara ordenadores…

- Sí, por supuesto, pase por favor.

Las grandes rejas se abrieron mostrando un bonito y bien cuidado jardín. Tezuka camino por el sendero de gravilla hasta la puerta principal, las cuales se abrieron solas en cuanto puso pie en el primer escalón. Parpadeó estupefacto ante el comité de bienvenida: cuatro chicas escasamente vestidas con minifaldas y corpiños de cuero, además de botas y zapatos de tacón de aguja.

- '¿Dónde demonios he ido a meterme?' – se preguntó a la vez que miraba hacia atrás calculando la distancia y si podría salir del jardín saltando la verja.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada – exclamó una alegre voz desde el fondo del recibidor, un hombre, más o menos de su edad, con brillante cabello pelirrojo. En dos largas zancadas estuvo ante él – me llamo Sengoku ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Verá… - Tezuka se interrumpió mientras una de las semidesnudas chicas se acercaba por detrás y le quitaba la chaqueta, otra le aflojaba la corbata y la tercera se llevaba su maletín. Al recuperarse un poco del shock, se dio cuenta de las abultadas y plásticas orejeras que llevaban todas - ¿Son todas PersoCOM?

- Sep, todas y fabricadas por servidor – dijo orgulloso. Tezuka casi se va al suelo cuando la curta le quitó los zapatos sin aviso previo –. Son mis modelos 2000X, están teniendo mucho éxito entre los jóvenes solteros de la ciudad.

- Me lo imagino… - dijo con tono agrio apartándose como pudo de las afanosas chicas mecánicas ¿se lo había parecido o una le había pellizcado el trasero? – Verá mi portátil ha dejado de funcionar y quería ver si podía arreglarlo.

- Mh… pasemos a mi despacho – dijo conduciéndolo por un pasillo hasta una gran estancia.

La pared posterior estaba ocupada por tres grandes ventanales, a un lado una librería y un amplio escritorio le confería cierto aire de despacho. Pero el resto de la sala parecía una mezcla de taller mecánico y sala de quirófano. Sobre una gran mesa se hallaba un PersoCOM a medio montar. Le faltaban las piernas y el tronco estaba abierto por la mitad, revelando los distintos componentes. Era en cierto modo… macabro.

- Muy bien. Veamos al paciente – dijo alegremente Sengoku poniéndose una gafas de montura plateada. El PersoCOM que le había arrebatado el maletín a Tezuka lo dejó sobre la mesa. Sengoku abrió la tapa e intentó iniciarlo. Sin mucho éxito. Tras dos intentos más desmontó la parte posterior y examinó los circuitos internos. – mmhh… esto tiene mal apaño ¿le has dado un golpe o se te ha caído?

- No, en absoluto. Lo manejo con mucho cuidado.

- Entonces debe de haber sido una subida eléctrica, la toma de alimentación está frita y como va incluida en la placa base y el procesador, habría que cambiarlo todo… siendo un modelo tan viejo costará mucho encontrar piezas – se quitó las gafas y lo miró a la cara -. Sinceramente, te recomiendo que te compres uno nuevo. Saldrás ganando.

Tezuka suspiró pesadamente, ya se lo había imaginado, pero había preferido asegurarse.

- ¿Qué hay de los datos? ¿Se pueden recuperar? Tengo ahí metido el trabajo de todo el año.

- ¿No tienes copias de seguridad?

- Solo hasta el mes pasado – gruñó, aún enfadado consigo mismo y su mala suerte.

- El disco duro no parece afectado, creo que podría implantarlo como segunda unidad en un modelo nuevo y no habría ninguna pérdida – una amplia y peligrosa sonrisa le curvó los labios. Tezuka dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva -. Ya que vas a cambiar de ordenador ¿No te gustaría pasarte a un PersoCOM?

- No, creo que no. No estoy familiarizado con su manejo y…

- Tonterías, son mucho más fáciles de utilizar que estas antiguallas – le interrumpió señalando el desmontado portátil -. Y tiene mucha más capacidad, los programas son mejores, el acceso a internet más rápido, el espacio que ocupan se reduce a la mitad, porque ellos mismo se apartan de en medio y no tienes que tener una gran mesa para un ordenador de torre, o estarte preocupando de no dejártelo en cualquier parte, porque él mismo te sigue y en caso de extraviarlo, regresa solo a casa. Sus protecciones anti-intrusos y protección de datos son mucho más solidas y seguras. ¡Con un PersoCOM todo son ventajas!

Tezuka se preguntó si Sengoku había trabajado en la tele-tienda o en algún mercado. Se le daba francamente bien vender. Por otro lado TENÍA que comprarse un ordenador cuanto antes, el Lunes tenía una importante presentación, le hacía falta y lo cierto era que llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de comprarse un ordenador más moderno ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué clase de modelos hay? – preguntó. Por la sonrisa de Sengoku parecía que se hubieran adelantado las navidades.

- Los PersoCOM se dividen en dos grupos básicos: de sobremesa y portátiles. Aunque lo cierto es que a ambos te los puedes llevar donde quieras. Los de sobremesa tiene más capacidad y están fabricados a escala real, como ellas – dijo señalando a sus poco vestidos ordenadores – los portátiles suelen ser versiones empequeñecidas – señaló una estantería en la que descansaban una docena de muñecas con los ojos cerrados y dos gatos de peluche. Tezuka no les veía diferencia con juguetes normales y corrientes -. Aunque no creo que quieras llevarte a la oficina a uno de estos – añadió Sengoku con socarronería levantando una preciosa muñeca de estilo victoriano.

- Definitivamente no ¿Qué persona tiene un ordenador así?

- Esta es un encargo especial. La chica que me lo pidió me trajo fotografías de una antigua muñeca de porcelana de su abuela. Es uno de mis mejores portátiles. ¿Tú tienes alguna preferencia para el chasis? ¿Qué se parezca a alguna cantante o actriz? ¿una novia?

- No, prefiero que no se parezca a nadie que exista – le cortó, no quería convertirse en la burla de la oficina.

- De acuerdo, Cielo ven aquí – uno de los 2000X se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a esta cruzando las piernas de forma seductora.

Sengoku abrió una de sus orejeras y sacó tres largos cables de colores. Los conectó en unos puertos situados en la esquina de la mesa y el tablero de cristal parpadeó. No era una mesa, era una pantalla. En el centro de la pantalla apareció una representación 3D de un PersoCOM que giraba lentamente sobre si misma mientras lagunas tablas de datos se desplegaban a la izquierda.

- Primer paso la carcasa. ¿prefieres un chico o una chica? Aunque te advierto que un chico podría traerte una buena avalancha de rumores…

A Tezuka le dio un tic en el ojo. Él era un hombre serio y respetado, no iba a arruinar su reputación de forma tan tonta.

- Pues una chica entonces.

- ¿Adulta, adolescente o niña?

- ¿Se pueden hacer en forma de niña? – preguntó incrédulo.

- He tenido algunos encargos así, eran parejas que no podían tener hijos, o eso me dijeron… - Tezuka negó con la cabeza, no quería saber del tema.

- Que aparente unos 18 o 20 años.

- ¿Altura?

- Que no sea muy alto mi apartamento no es muy grande.

- Ovalo facial… - Tezuka señaló un rostro redondeado de nariz pequeña. Los cambios se aplicaron al modelo 3D de la pantalla - ¿Color y largarie del pelo? – en la pantalla se desplegó una amplia plantilla de pelucas. Tezuka las observó, a él le daba igual, como si era calvo, pero ya que iba a acompañarlo por la calle mejor que fuera discreto.

- Este mismo – señaló una media melena de un bonito negro con reflejos verdosos, el más discreto de todos.

- ¿Qué te parece este color para los ojos? Resaltarían con el pelo que has elegido.

- ¿Amarillos?

- En realidad es color "oro viejo", muy elegante.

- Está bien…

- ¿Medidas PCC?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Pecho, Cintura y Caderas – contestó con una sonrisa desvergonzada. Tezuka miró de reojo a sus 2000X y puso mala cara.

- Las mínimas posibles.

- ¿Eeh…? Pero eso no tiene gracia, para eso haber elegido directamente el modelo masculino.

- Quiero un ordenador para trabajar no para… eso.

- No tienen que ser para "eso", solo para alegrarte la vista. Aunque se les pueden aplicar los componentes y el software necesario para que cumplan esa función… no son muy caros…

- Solo tra-ba-jar.

- Vale, vale… que aburrido eres… - refunfuñó.

Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron eligiendo los componentes internos: disco duro, memoria RAM, tarjeta gráfica, tarjeta de sonido, web-cam, sistema de ventilación, altavoces… para cuando todo estuvo decidido y el presupuesto presentado, Tezuka se sorprendió del precio final, era más barato de lo que había esperado y podría tenerlo para finales de semana con la garantía absoluta de que los contenidos de su viejo disco duro estarían intactos e instalados en su nuevo ordenador.

Al final parecía que saldría ganando.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Tezuka regresó a casa de Sengoku. Sinceramente, estaba algo preocupado, temía que Sengoku le gastara alguna jugarreta. No parecía un empresario muy serio y sí la clase de hombre que colocaría una broma en sus productos. Pero de ser un mal empresario no podría permitirse tantos lujos ¿cierto? Y a Kawamura le había hecho un buen trabajo. Debía confiar un poco en él.

Las cuatro PersoCOM 2000X volvieron a lanzársele encima en cuanto le abrieron la puerta, pero como ya se lo esperaba no se sobresaltó tanto. Sengoku le hizo pasar a su despacho-laboratorio con una gran sonrisa.

- He de decir que he disfrutado mucho con este encargo. Tenía muchas ganas de trabajar con algunas de las piezas que me pediste y el resultado final está entre mis mejores trabajos.

Enfrente del escritorio había colocado un gran sillón orejero de color granate, en él descansaba una joven de largo cabello oscuro, vestida con un sencillo vestido rojo y blanco, las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo y los ojos cerrados. De no haber sido por las distintivas orejeras blancas y rojas hubiera pensado que era una chica humana.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Que parece tan real que da miedo – Sengoku soltó una carcajada y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Las gafas se le torcieron hacia la izquierda por el golpe.

- Muchas gracias, sienta bien que reconozcan el trabajo de uno.

Los dos se acercaron al sillón, Tezuka se la quedó mirando maravillado. Parecía tan real.

- ¿Cómo lo inicio?

- Tiene el botón de arranque tras la oreja izquierda – Tezuka pasó los dedos por el suave cabello sintético hasta notar un pequeño bulto, lo presionó con cuidado, escuchando un clic. Un suave zumbido resonó en el pecho del PersoCOM, sus párpados se entreabrieron levemente, otorgándole al rostro un aspecto inexpresivo.

- ¿Y… ahora qué?

- Lo primero es introducirle tu nombre y el password para que solo responda ante ti. Elige una palabra de más de seis letras y pronúnciala con claridad. Procura que no sean ni tu nombre, apellidos o fecha de nacimiento…

- Eso ya lo sé – Tezuka pensó en su vieja contraseña, la que había utilizado desde que se compró su primer ordenador. Era fácil de recordar -. Kunimitsu Tezuka. Contraseña: Seigaku. Con S mayúscula.

El zumbido bailoteó, casi como un latido. Los globos oculares se movieron bajo los párpados, como si soñara.

- Contraseña correctamente registrada – dijo con voz metálica. Sus parpados se abrieron del todo, lo miró fijamente y parpadeó. Tezuka casi juraba haber escuchado el chasquido del disparador de una cámara. Entonces sus rasgos inexpresivos se relajaran adoptando una simpática sonrisa – Hola Tezuka Kunimitsu – saludó con una voz mucho más humanizada - ¿Deseas introducir un nombre para el equipo?

- ¿Un… nombre? – Tezuka miró algo desorientado a Sengoku.

- Sí, ya sabes. Con los antiguos ordenadores podías hacerlo también. Por si tenías más de uno en casa, podías llamar a uno ordenador del salón y al otro ordenador del despacho, por ejemplo. Aunque con los PersoCOM la gente prefiere utilizar nombres propios. Es raro ir por la calle llamando a "Despacho" ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué nombres les has puesto a tu harem? – preguntó curioso.

- Pues ella es Cielo – dijo señalando a la de cabello más largo – ella Cariño, Bombón y Encanto.

- Muy original – masculló negando con la cabeza. Típico de Sengoku. Observó a su nuevo ordenador, que seguía esperando paciente. Ahora, con los ojos del todo abiertos, podía apreciar perfectamente el brillo dorado del que le había hablado, le recordaba al de las antiguas esculturas del palacio de oriente – Deseo introducir nombre al equipo.

- Deletree, por favor.

- R-Y-O-M-A. Ryoma.

- Nombre correctamente introducido. Fin del proceso de personalización. Para cambiar datos vuelva a introducir la contraseña.

- No quiero cambiar más datos – contestó Tezuka. Ryoma parpadeó.

- ¿Desea realizar alguna acción? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Comprueba el contenido del disco duro secundario.

- Comprobando datos – anunció mientras sus ojos quedaban momentáneamente desenfocados -. Capacidad total 500 GB, espacio utilizado 250 GB.

- Listado de carpetas.

Ryoma fue recitando todos los nombres. Para Tezuka era un poco difícil saber si estaba todo, estando como estaba acostumbrado a las pantallas, pero a groso modo parecía todo en orden. Una vez en casa lo comprobaría de forma más minuciosa.

- Es suficiente – Se giró hacia Sengoku y le tendió la mano -. Muchas gracias por el trabajo, la primera cuota ya está ingresada en el banco.

- Lo sé, recibí el aviso antes de que llegaras. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo y si tienes alguna duda, llámame. Aunque tiene instalada una guía rápida. Cuídate mucho hija mía – se despidió Sengoku palmeándole la cabeza.

Tezuka y su nuevo PersoCOM salieron de la gran mansión y se dirigieron a casa. A Tezuka le daba un poco de reparo ir así por la calle, pero ahora que se fijaba se daba cuenta de la gran cantidad de ordenadores que deambulaban por la calle. No destacaba entre la multitud.

Llegaron a su apartamento y tras quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta encendió el televisor.

- Siéntate en esta silla – indicó acercando el mueble a la pantalla.

Ryoma obedeció. Tezuka sacó los cables de conexión de la oreja y los conectó a la pantalla. En tres segundos se mostró el menú principal del ordenador. Primero se aseguró de que todos los archivos estuvieran bien, tardó casi dos horas, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que no había perdido nada. El siguiente paso fue hacer las copias de seguridad, lo cual le costó un poco averiguar como se hacía, pero con la Ayuda de Ryoma resolvió el misterio.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue comprobar que programas tenía instalados. La mayor parte los conocía, los había utilizada en su viejo ordenador. Pero había unos pocos que no sabía que eran.

- ¿Para qué sirve el programa Cook 0.8?

- Programa de cocina y almacenamiento de recetas. Versión casera. Si desea la versión Profesional consulte con su proveedor de Software – contestó Ryoma.

- Debe ser como el del ordenador de Kawamura. ¿Y qué es el Pro-Sports 3000?

- Aplicación deportiva para Tennis, pinpon, vóley, bolos…

- ¿Puedes hacer deporte? – preguntó Tezuka sorprendido. El PersoCOM se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, su expresión casi parecía decir ¿tú qué crees? – Agenda, Calendario, Listín telefónico, Diccionario, Internet… ¿S3X0069? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- S3X0069 seleccionado ¿Ejecutar programa? – preguntó Ryoma ladeando levemente la cabeza. Tezuka miró con el ceño fruncido el extraño icono en la pantalla ¿Era un Donut? ¿Qué programa le habría instalado ese científico loco?

- Ejecútalo. Veremos que es… – Tezuka seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla, esperando a que apareciera algo…

… por lo que no vio como Ryoma se levantaba de su asiento, se desabrochaba el vestido y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Fue cuando la pantalla se quedó en negro que se giró, y se quedó con la boca abierta y paralizado. Ryoma se había desconectado los cables de las orejas y caminaba hacia él contoneándose sugerentemente.

- ¿Qué? ¿pero… qué…? ¿Por qué…? – de su boca no salían palabras coherentes, lo único que su cerebro registraba era que 1) Sengoku no le había puesto ropa interior antes de entregársela (aunque lo cierto era que en la factura solo le había cobrado el vertido), 2) Sengoku SÍ le había instalado los "componentes extras" que le había mencionado y que tanto adoraba en sus 2000X. 3) No tenía ni idea de cómo cancelar un programa en ejecución con aquellos trastos.

- S3X0069 en ejecución – la voz de Ryoma cambió una vez más, quedando en un susurro sexy y cargado de promesas - ¿Prefieres que continuemos aquí o vamos a un sitio más cómodo?

- Yo…

- A falta de respuesta, se opta por la opción por defecto – con un tirón le abrió la camisa blanca. Los botones salieron volando en todas direcciones.

Mientras Ryoma se abalanzaba sobre él, Tezuka se juró asesinar a Sengoku al día siguiente.

Cuando el programa llegó a su fin, casi a las tres de la madrugada, Tezuka se juró pedirle actualizaciones del programa antes de matarlo.

* * *

Ejejeje… El otro día me estaba releyendo Chobits y se me ocurrió esto XP

Ja ne!


	15. Sketch 15: Rumores

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

* * *

Sketch 15. Rumores.

Lunes. Los alumnos del instituto de bachillerato Seigaku empezaban una nueva semana de clases después de un soleado domingo de descanso. Algunos habían aprovechado para salir de excursión, otros de compras, algunos pobres desgraciados habían tenido que quedarse en casa adelantando deberes y estudiando para próximos exámenes. Tezuka Kunimistu había ido al parque de atracciones con su novia.

Ese no había sido el plan original, él tenía pensado un agradable paseo por el centro, comprar algún capricho y una tranquila cena en algún bonito restaurante. Pero el plan quedó en nada con la llegada a la residencia Echizen de la prima Nanako y su pequeño terremoto de cuatro años Shintaro.

Cuando había ido a recoger a Ryoma a su casa, su padre les había preguntado qué plan tenían para el día. Ryoma había respondido vagamente que un poco de todo. Nanjiro no se había tomado a buenas la respuesta, y con una sonrisa que solo podía catalogarse de sicótica, había sugerido/ordenado que podían ir al parque de atracciones y llevarse al pequeño Shintaro con ellos. Él niño había estallado en gritos de júbilo correteando por todas partes sin parar de listar todo lo que haría en el parque.

Desilusionarlo en aquel momento hubiera sido un craso error. Así que terminaron en el parque, aguantando colas de veinte minutos para atracciones que apenas duraban dos, abriéndose camino entre la marabunta de gente que había abarrotado el recinto, comiendo comida rápida que vete a saber con qué grasas y productos químicos habrían cocinado y subiéndose a todo a lo que un niño de cuatro años podía subir: caballitos, tazas giratorias, coches de choque, la noria… Tezuka jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida. Y lo peor era que Ryoma había disfrutado tanto como su sobrino, traidora... El mocoso le había vomitado encima después de subirse a La alfombra voladora, había tenido que comprarse una de las camisetas de propaganda del parque para cambiarse, una prenda de vestir horrenda que había tirado al contenedor de ropa para caridad de camino a clase.

Por suerte, una vez que el mocoso se cansó y se quedó dormido en su espalda, pudo tener un poco de tiempo de calidad con Ryoma. Un tranquilo paseo mientras admiraban los fuegos artificiales del parque.

En fin, algo había podido salvar de tan desastroso domingo. La próxima vez tendría más suerte.

La campana sonó, todos los alumnos se apresuraron a llegar a sus aulas.

En clase de lengua entregó el trabajo sobre la literatura de finales de siglo.

En clase de matemáticas resolvió todos los problemas sin dificultad.

En clase de historia tomó exactos apuntes de la lección sobre la era Meiji.

Fue durante la clase de ciencias que empezó a notar algo extraño. Sus compañeras de clase cuchicheaban y se pasaban notitas con poco disimulo.

- 'Algún nuevo rumor' – pensó sin mucho interés.

Pero los murmullos siguieron intensificándose a lo largo del día y a penúltima hora había podido constatar que lo miraban disimuladamente.

- Hola capitán.

- Hola Fuji – saludó mientras le fruncía el ceño a un par de novatos de primero que lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Un día muy bueno ¿verdad?

- Muy soleado.

- ¿Qué tal el domingo?

- También bien.

- Eso dicen… - respondió enigmáticamente.

Tezuka se detuvo en medio del patio y se lo quedó mirando con sospecha. Fuji siguió caminando con una irritante sonrisita en la cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de los rumores?

- ¿Cuál de todos? Hay tantos rumores en esta escuela…

- Alguno que se refiera a mí.

- Tal vez…

- Fuji… - este rió ante el tono de advertencia de su capitán.

- Al parecer alguien te vio ayer en el parque de atracciones con Ryoma-chan y un pequeñuelo. Como una pequeña familia feliz – remató con una sonrisa.

- Era el sobrino de Ryoma, Nanjiro-san nos lo endosó.

- Ah… no hay nada que mate el humor más rápido que un niño tirándote de la camisa y exigiendo helado. Muy bien jugado.

- No te pongas de parte de Nanjiro-san – le gruñó -. De todas formas ¿qué tiene de raro que fuéramos al parque los tres?

- Quien sabe… - dijo con un delicado encogimiento de hombros y con la sonrisita aún en los labios. Tezuka estaba inquieto, esa sonrisa nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

Llegaron a las canchas de tenis, algunos novatos ya estaban allí, preparando las redes y repartiendo las cestas de pelotas. Los dos veteranos se encaminaron al vestuario. Todos los regulares estaban allí, todos lo miraban con expresiones de incredulidad, horror y decepción.

- ¡Capitán! – gritaron todos en cuanto cerró la puerta.

- ¡¿Cómo habéis podido ser tan irresponsables?! – gritó Oishi – ¡Creía que tendríais más sentido común! ¡Qué pensaríais más en vuestro futuro!

- ¡Pero capitán, que las protecciones existen para algo, hombre! – exclamó Momoshiro negando con la cabeza.

- Está claro que esto se debe a una obtención de datos inadecuada e incompleta – murmuró Inui mientras escribía en su libreta.

- Ffsssshh… pero si vinieron a darnos una charla no hace ni un mes, no se le puede haber olvidado ya.

- ¡Capitán! ¡capitán! – gritó Eiji saltando hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿y qué es? ¿ya lo sabéis? ¿para cuándo lo esperáis? ¿habéis pensado…? – se vio interrumpido cundo Fuji le alcanzó la raqueta a Kawamura desde el otro lado de la estantería.

- ¡BURNING! ¡SÉ QUE ES INESPERADO Y REPENTINO, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS CAPITÁN, QUE TIENES TODO MI APOYO Y MIS MÁS SINCERAS FELICITACIONES!

Tezuka los miró a todos intentando comprender de qué le estaban hablando. Sin tener mucho éxito.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estáis hablando? – preguntó con aquel tono que advertía que las vueltas alrededor de la cancha iban a ser repartidas indiscriminadamente.

Los regulares se miraron de unos a otro, inseguros de quien debía hablar primero.

- Pues… del bebé, claro – se animó a decir Eiji cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

- ¿Qué bebé?

- ¡El que tú y Ochibi-chan vais a tener! ¿Ya tenéis nombre? Eijiko es muy bonito para una niña ¿no crees?

Parpadeó dos veces, su rostro inexpresivo mientras su cerebro tenía dificultadas para sacar conclusiones y respuestas.

- ¿Qué Ryoma y yo… qué?

- Vamos capitán, todo el instituto lo comenta – exclamó Momoshiro lanzando los brazos al aire con exasperación.

Tezuka se volvió hacia Fuji y lo taladró con la mirada. Este solo le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Dijiste que se hablaba de nuestra cita de ayer.

- Sip, a primera hora se hablaba de vuestra excursión familiar al parque. A segunda, de que se os había visto paseando con un niño que podría ser perfectamente vuestro hijo porque era castaño de ojos dorados. En algún momento entre la tercera y la cuarta, que pronto ibais a tener un hijo y esa última versión es la que más se ha extendido – finalizó.

Tezuka gruñó algo ininteligible mientras se masajeaba la frente. Eiji seguía preguntándole por nombres de bebé y Oishi no paraba de lamentarse por la juventud desperdiciada y la gran responsabilidad que tendrían que asumir. Inui mascullaba algo de incluir en el plan de entrenamiento una pequeña charla para resolver cualquier duda sobre sexo que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran tener. Kawamura seguía enardecido con raqueta en mano ofreciendo apoyo moral.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió. Ryoma asomó la cabeza.

- La entrenadora nos quiere en pista ya – les avisó. Enarcó una ceja ante el repentino silencio de la habitación. Los había escuchado gritando antes de abrir.

- ¡Ochibi-chan! ¡Ochibi-chan! ¿Qué tal está el niño? – preguntó Kikumaru con una gran sonrisa. Ryoma enarcó una ceja.

- Está bien, gracias – respondió antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a las canchas, preguntándose vagamente como sabría el pelirrojo de la visita de su primo Shintaro. Se encogió de hombro, seguro que Tezuka se lo había comentado.

En el vestuario, Tezuka contemplaba la idea de darse cabezazos contra la pared hasta quedar inconscientes mientras sus compañeros regulares seguían despotricando sobre bebés, embarazos y responsabilidades.

* * *

Ay, pero que malos son los rumores…

Moraleja: ¡Aseguraos antes de llegar a ninguna conclusión!

Ja ne!


	16. Sketch 16: Consejos

**Sketch**

By Tenshi Lain

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

* * *

_Sketch 16. Consejos_

Ser el capitán del equipo de tenis conllevaba muchas responsabilidades. No era solo el encargarse de cuadrar los entrenamientos, asegurarse de que el material estuviera en buenas condiciones, asistir a las reuniones coordinadoras de la liga inter-escolar, ni planificar las sesiones de prácticas, también debía mantener bien alta la moral de los jugadores. Y la de Takashi Kawamura llevaba un par de semanas bajando.

Sus explosiones habían perdido intensidad, su concentración era escasa, se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos con facilidad y suspiraba con una frecuencia alarmante (tres suspiros por minuto, según los cálculos de Inui). Además su rendimiento como jugador también había bajado, sino se recuperaba pronto acabaría perdiendo su puesto de regular.

La entrenadora Ryuzaki y Oishi prácticamente le habían ordenado que hablara con él y le preguntara que iba mal, sabiendo el problema, entre todos podrían resolverlo.

Así que después del entrenamiento, le pidió a Kawamura que se quedara un momento.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme capitán?

- He notado que últimamente pareces distraído y tu rendimiento no es tan bueno como suele ser; según Inui ha bajado un 15% - Takashi bajó la mirada, avergonzado por defraudar a su capitán - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Tienes problemas en casa?

- No, no. En casa todo va bien – aseguró rápidamente agitando las manos.

- ¿Es un problema con los estudios entonces?

- No, tampoco, los estudios me van muy bien…

- ¿Y qué te tiene tan distraído pues?

Kawamura se lo quedó mirando con indecisión, claramente intentando decidir si hablar o no. Al final con un suspiro (¿y un sonrojo?), empezó a hablar.

- Verás es que yo… pues… está… y entonces… yo… y no sé como… pero…

- Estás balbuceando – le cortó Tezuka con una ceja alzada. Takashi inspiró hondo y soltó de golpe.

- Es que hay una chica que me gusta pero no sé como hablarle.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante un buen rato, Kawamura sonrojada y abochornado por haber dicho por fin su secreto en voz alta. Tezuka intentando procesar lo dicho y figurarse una forma de ayudar… algo que resultaría bastante hipócrita por su parte teniendo en cuenta que él mismo llevaba un par de meses intentando reunir el valor suficiente para declararse a Ryoma.

- Ya veo – dijo vagamente, pese a su escaso conocimiento del tema, era su deber como capitán ayudar a Takashi. Así que decidió empezar por lo primero: recabar información para montar una buena estrategia - ¿La conoces bien o solo te las has cruzado por los pasillos?

- Bueno, no somos amigos, pero la veo casi todos los días en las canchas de tenis y hablamos a menudo, aunque esté en primero...

A Tezuka se le agarrotó la espalda ¿podría ser que a Kawamura también le gustara ella? Era una posibilidad muy real, justo ayer los había visto hablando junto a la fuente y la semana pasada habían estado jugando dobles juntos.

- Y es tan simpática y amable – siguió diciendo Kawamura con una sonrisa tontorrona. Tezuka enarcó una ceja, él no elegiría esos términos para describirla -, con esa sonrisa suya tímida y su mirada clara. Tiene un gran corazón.

Tezuka solo tenía una cosa clara: que Takashi Kawamura estaba totalmente coladito, aunque no parecía percibirla con mucha claridad. Ya se decía que el amor es ciego…

La cuestión ahora era ¿cómo ayudar a Taka con su problema amoroso cuando ambos iban detrás de la misma chica? Había días en los que era mejor no levantarse de la cama.

- Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es hablarle con calma y sinceridad. Echizen puede ser un poco…

- ¿Echizen? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? – preguntó Takashi totalmente desconcertado. Tezuka se quedó callado unos segundos procesando lo dicho.

- ¿No te refieres a Ryoma? – preguntó para clarificar.

- No, claro que no – rió nervioso –, yo hablaba de…

Kawamura dejó la frase a medias, la mirada fija en algún punto por detrás de Tezuka. El capitán se dio la vuelta, confundido. Acababan de girar la esquina del edificio Ryoma y Sakuno, la primera arrastrando a la segunda por la muñeca. La nieta de la entrenadora tartamudeaba intentando soltarse del firme agarre.

- Buenas tardes senpai – saludó Ryoma, Sakuno dejó escapar un suave y entrecortado hola.

- Creía que ya os habríais marchado – indicó Tezuka con una ceja alzada.

- Antes teníamos que hablar con Taka-senpai – afirmó Ryoma mirando al aludido con fijeza. Este se removió incómodo de un pie a otro.

- ¿De qué?

- Sakuno quiera saber qué piensas de ella – soltó con toda la sutiliza de un camión de gran tonelada. Takashi y Sakuno se sonrojaron intensamente, ambos clavando la vista en el suelo. Tezuka parpadeó mirando de uno a otro '¿Entonces hablaba de Ryuzaki?' pensó sorprendido.

- Oh, bueno yo… creo… creo que es una buena chica y… muy amable… - tartamudeaba Takashi jugueteando con los dedos. Sakuno se puso aún más roja.

- Entonces, no tendrías ningún inconveniente en ir con ella este domingo al parque de atracciones ¿cierto? – insistió.

- Ry-Ryoma – exclamó Sakuno escandalizada, la aludida la ignoró, esperando la respuesta de su senpai.

- ¡N-no! ¡En absoluto! – exclamó Kawamura – M-me encantaría que fuéramos – añadió algo más sumiso. Sakuno se sonrojó aún más.

- Pues ya está – exclamó Ryoma resulta, soltando al fin la muñeca de Sakuno -. Quedáis los dos en la salida sur de la estación de tren el domingo a las nueve. Poneos guapos y llevad calzado cómodo. Que tengáis un buen fin de semana – los despidió casi empujándolo a la salida.

- Esto… ¿quieres… quieres que te acompañe a casa? – preguntó Takashi mientras caminaban a la salida.

- S-sí, por favor – respondió Sakuno con la mirada en el suelo, sus mejillas habían adoptado un permanente escarlata.

- Mada mada dane… - masculló Ryoma poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Tanta timidez debe ser mala para la salud.

- Es posible – contestó Tezuka. En fin, tal vez ahora Takamura volvería a centrarse en su juego.

- Y hablando del domingo – dijo Ryoma con indiferencia –, me han regalado un par de entradas para el cine ¿Te apetece venir?

Tezuka parpadeó dos veces y se la quedó mirando ¿había escuchado bien? Ryoma no parecía nada alterada por lo que acababa de decir, solo estaba allí de pie, tranquila y relajada… aunque sus mejillas tenían un sospechoso tinte rosado.

- Me parece bien – contestó con la misma actitud tranquila, aunque su corazón martilleaba contra las costillas.

- Vale, nos vemos en la plaza del McBurguer a las doce. No llegues tarde – y con una sonrisilla en los labios se fue.

* * *

Ay, Tezuka, tanto esperar el momento adecuado y al final tiene que ser Ryoma quien te pide una cita. Eso te pasa por lento XD

Ja ne!


	17. Sketch 17: Decisiones

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en boli Vic:

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

* * *

_Sketch 17. Decisiones_

Un suspiro…

La lata de Ponta quedó a medio camino de sus labios.

Otro suspiro…

Un leve tic nervioso le agitó la ceja.

Otro suspiro…

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

Otro suspiro.

- ¡Por Kami, Sakuno! ¡Para ya!

La aludida dio un respingo y se giró de golpe. Algunos de los otros estudiantes que también salían del instituto se pararon a mirarlas, pero pronto siguieron su camino.

- ¿Ryoma qué ocurre? – preguntó sorprendida por la brusca orden, Ryoma raras veces alzaba la voz.

- Llevas DÍAS suspirando de esa forma, me pone nerviosa. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?

- N-No es nada – tartamudeó desviando la mirada.

- Y un cuerno no es nada – replicó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Hay alguien que se esté metiendo contigo? – inquirió. Sakuno era buena chica, pero tan malditamente tímida que a menudo acababa siendo el objeto de gamberradas y bromas.

- No, nada de eso – negó -. Nadie me ha molestado desde que te enfrentaste a Arai-sempai.

- ¿Y qué es? – Ryoma se dio cuenta de que no parecía muy dispuesta a explicarle nada.

Ahora fue ella quien suspiró. Tomoka no había elegido peor momento para coger anginas, ella era la única a la que Sakuno le confiaba sus preocupaciones, de estar allí la habría sonsacado en un santiamén. Pero Ryoma…

Lo cierto era que no tenía muy claro esto de las confidencias entre chicas. Se había criado rodeada de hombres: su padre, su hermano, los chicos del equipo de tenis, sus rivales en las competiciones… siempre había tenido más amigos que amigas, sobre todo porque a las chicas que había conocido no les interesaba mucho el deporte, y no tenía de que hablarles. Al crecer, la habían hecho aún más de lado por estar siempre rodeadas de sus ídolos del equipo de tenis. Ryoma había aprendido pronto a ignorar a las otras chicas, por eso ahora que más o menos tenía una amiga (una chica que no la detestaba por su popularidad, sus buenas notas, o sus amistades), la frustraba no saber cómo ayudarla.

- Mira, sé que no soy la persona más adecuada para tratar temas delicados – empezó a decir, deseando poder tener la gorra a mano y calársela para que no le viera la cara (estúpida normativa del colegio…) – pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, aunque sea algo pequeño, confía en mí. Tal vez no pueda dar buenos consejos, pero sé escuchar.

Sakuno la miró sorprendida, Ryoma sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas. Ahora se sentía tonta.

- Gracias, Ryoma – dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa sincera. Suspiró una vez más -. No me ocurre nada malo, es solo… bueno, estoy intentando encontrar una forma de hacer algo.

- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó curiosa. Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior.

- Declararme.

- Oh… - fue todo lo que atinó a decir Ryoma. ¡Ni siquiera sabía a que Sakuno le gustara alguien!

- Sí, y bueno… Tomoka me aconsejó que le enviara una nota citándolo en alguna parte donde no nos molestaran, un sitio que fuera tranquilo y romántico… pero ni siquiera se me ocurre como escribirlo… ¡¿Cómo voy a decirlo en voz alta?! – la nota histérica en su voz era muy notable.

- Bueno, es solo hablar, lo haces a diario… ¿o es que nunca le has dirigido la palabra? – acaso Sakuno era una de esas chicas que se enamoraban de chicos de los que ni sabían su apellido.

- Bueno, si… hablamos a veces en los descansos de las prácticas…

- ¿Entonces es alguien del club de tenis? – preguntó intentando figurarse de quien se trataría.

Tal vez Oishi, tenía un carácter que podía ser compatible con Sakuno… o Kikumaro (aunque tal vez sería excesivamente entusiasta). Kaidoh era un buen chico, pero su actitud arisca solía espantar a las chicas. Inui las espantaba con los zumos. Fuji tenía un carácter demasiado retorcido tras su sonrisa encantadora y Tezuka… el corazón le dolió solo de pensar que pudiera tratarse de él.

- Sí…

- ¿Me dices quien? – preguntó con el corazón en un puño y con el rostro lo más neutro posible.

- Kawamura-sempai – admitió completamente sonrojada.

Ryoma parpadeó dos veces. Eso… no se lo esperaba (¿había parpadeado un corazoncito rosa tras Sakuno al decir su nombre?).

Aunque bien pensado. Si ignoraban los arranques flamígeros, Kawamura era muy buena persona, con un carácter sereno y amigable, incluso un poco tímido. Demonios cuanto más lo pensaba, más le parecía que podían formar buena pareja… el problema, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo. Si Sakuno era tímida, Taka-sempai lo era más. Si había que dejar que aquellos dos se encontraran por su cuenta…

Resuelta, Ryoma cogió a Sakuno de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia las canchas de tenis.

- ¿Ry-Ryoma donde vamos?

- A buscar a Taka-sempai.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!– exclamó con un agudo chillidito.

- La idea de Tomoka parece sacada de un manga shojo, y teniendo en cuanta tu dificultad para encontrar las palabras, necesitas otra ruta.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó entre desconcertada y temerosa.

- Yo le preguntaré por ti.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

* * *

Jejeje… una pequeña precuela para el sketch 16 n.n

Ja ne!


	18. Sketch 18: Demasiada franqueza

**Sketch**

_By Tenshi Lain_

_Notas en boli Vic:_

Viñetas de Tezuka y Ryoma/fem.

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor. Yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

_Sketch 18. Demasiada franqueza_

Ryoma se secaba el pelo con una toalla sentada al borde de su cama. El baño la había relajado pero aún sentía los hombros tensos, y no solo por las tres horas en coche que se requerían para llegar a casa de sus suegros, sino por el estrés acumulado en las dos semanas que habían pasado con los señores Tezuka.

Kunimitsu siempre se quejaba de lo mucho que sufría cuando iban a la residencia Echizen (después de todo, pese a los muchos años que hacía que estaban juntos, Nanjiro seguía sin perdonarlo por robarle a su princesita), pero Ryoma también tenía que vérselas con sus suegros. Los Echizen eran una familia tradicional a su manera, los Tezuka eran una familia tradicional en toda regla.

Ryoma siempre tenía la sensación de que hacía o decía algo inapropiado, confundiendo u olvidando algo. Y su familia política no la ayudaba a sentirse más segura. La madre de Kunimitsu, con sus sonrisas diáfanas y suaves frases, le hacía imposible saber si había metido la pata o no, y se sentía como si la tratara con condescendencia. Su padre, tan serio que parecía que las sonrisas le dolieran, la miraba como si evaluara cada uno de sus gestos y palabras y Ryoma tenía la sensación de que nunca alcanzaba a acercase si quiera a sus expectativas.

Visitar la casa familiar Tezuka era toda una prueba de fuego para sus nervios. Pero al menos así comprendía algunos de los gestos y manías de su novio.

Dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Tezuka llevaba quince minutos mirando con fijeza su reflejo en el espejo.

- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? – preguntó al fin, la curiosidad siempre había podido con ella.

- Es que creo… - no terminó la frase, y se puso de perfil – No. Estoy seguro de que he engordado.

Ryoma parpadeó dos veces y contempló su torso descubierto. Ladeó la cabeza sin apartar la mirada. Guardó silencio. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

- Bueno… tu madre nos ha dado de comer como si nos estuviera preparando para la matanza. Es normal coger un poco de peso.

- Esto no es un poco de peso. Estoy echando barriga – dijo con el ceño fruncido y pasándose la mano por el estómago. Ryoma enarcó una ceja ¿Qué barriga ni que ocho cuartos?

- Eso no es nada que no pueda perderse con un poco de ejercicio.

- Pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo para hacer deporte. El bufete tiene más trabajo ahora que ha ganado renombre, que nunca antes. Estoy seguro de que tardaré meses en poder volver a coger una raqueta. Y para entonces esto se habrá convertido en una montaña inamovible.

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de Tezuka.

- Para cuando me quiera dar cuenta me habré convertido en cuarentón rechoncho. Y tú te irás a buscar a alguien más joven y guapo.

Ryoma suspiró, detestaba cuando Kuni se ponía melancólico-depresivo, no había forma de contentarlo dijera lo que dijera. Se puso en pie, caminó hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, le miró a través del reflejo del cristal.

- Kuni, si no te he dejado después de todas las presiones y chantajes emocionales de mi padre y hermano, no te voy a dejar por un par de kilitos.

- Eso dices ahora.

- Y eso diré mañana y pasado y el año que viene. Así que déjate de manías tontas.

Tezuka sonrió y le acarició las manos. Estiró el brazo para coger la camisa azul que descansaba sobre una silla. Ryoma negó con la cabeza.

- Yo que tú no me pondría esa.

- ¿Por qué no?

Ryoma se puso de puntillas, acercó los labios a su oreja y sin dejar de mirarlo en el espejo contestó:

- Porque te hace gordo.

Una lluvia de varios objetos pesados y/o corto-punzantes, la siguió mientras escapaba a la carrera del dormitorio. Esa noche Ryoma durmió en el sofá con una sonrisa socarrona.

Siempre he pensado que Ryoma es un cabroncete encantador ¿Por qué no iba a serlo también en su versión femenina? XD

Sé que hace mucho que no actualizaba este, pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo estoy metida de lleno en el fandom de One Piece, así que he decidido colgarle el cartel de _Complete_ a esta historia. Siendo una serie de estas es difícil ponerle un final que cierre, así que puede que en el futuro aún suba alguno más, pero por el momento no lo veo claro. Ya se verá.

¡Gracias a todas/os por leer! ¡Genderbender forever!

Ja ne!


End file.
